The Story of Olivia and Fitz
by ypamphil
Summary: The story is about Olivia and Fitz journey to the a happy Life together.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the story of Fitz and Liv written by an obsessed OLITZ fan which happens to be me. The story picked where season 2 left off. Expect 1 or 2 chapters per week. Enjoy and feel free to comment. Thank you for reading.**_

Chapter1:

_**Olivia is upset at her Dad. After all she hasn't seen him in years. She thought he was dead since he cut off all contact. She hasn't seen him since the time he tried to scare her into marrying senator Edison Davis**_**. **

**Rowan**: Hello, Olivia

**Olivia**: Dad..., I thought you were dead? Why are you here?

**Rowan**: Aren't you glad that i'm here?

**Olivia**: What's going on? why are you scaring me again? It's pointless now because we are not together.

**Rowan**: Olivia, have you lost your mind. You have bigger things to worry about than me scaring you. Now that the world knows your relationship with the president, your life and his life and this country security are all at risk. I taught you better than that.

**Olivia**: What do you mean his life is in danger?

**Rowan**: We have been getting increasing threats regarding the president made by different groups from different enemy nations that goes back to his navy days. I approached him about the whole situation about a year ago. i specifically explained to him how dangerous it was for both him and the country to keep this relationship with you. He said he would handle it but he didn't.

**Olivia**: We were not together then.

**Rowan**: Then why did he feel the need to have Jake do surveillance on you?

**Olivia**: So, what's the next step?

**Rowan**: Jesus, Olivia. All you had to do was get the man elected. That's all. After you left the white house, you could have gone to any state but no, you had to stay in Washington, D.C.

**Olivia**: Where is Jake? I know he's working for B-613.

**Rowan**: Jake failed to follow orders so he's unavailable. You need to fix this Olivia. You have to fix it if you care at all for his life or yours. i won't be able to protect you forever.

**Olivia**: Release Jake from the hole. I will need him if i'm going to fix this. BtW was his mission to sleep with me?

**Rowan**: Why are you asking?

**Olivia**: I'm asking because i want the truth. Something you should try to give once in a while, dad. i am not a little girl anymore.

**Rowan**: His mission was to get between you and the president.

**Olivia**: Please drop me at OPA. This conversation is over.

**_Olivia ran to her office on a sunny Saturday knowing that eventually withing an hour, the press will be gathered there. She called the associates to come in and then made one more phone call to Cyrus._**

**Cyrus**: I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while? What's going on Liv?

**Olivia**: Someone leaked the info about the affair to the press. Aren't you watching the news?

**Cyrus**: Why do you sound so surprise? Didn't I tell you guys to be careful but instead you decided to go on a love fest with each other around your apartment.

**Olivia**: Okay, Cy. He's gonna have to make a statement about this asap.

**Cyrus**: Why do you care what he does, didn't you dump him?

**Olivia**: This issue is going to hurt his chances for re-election and you know that.

**Cyrus**: Wow, Olivia. instead of worrying about your career and your safety in this city, you're worrying about his re-election chances, how noble of you. Well, i'll get back to you. I have huge damage control to do now.

_**Harrison came in first and walked into Olivia's office and closed the door**_

**Harrison**: How are you holding up?

**Olivia**: I'm fine for now. We need a strategy to attack this and I need to make a statement to the press.

**Harrison**: are you going to deny the whole thing or are you going to follow the same advice we give to all clients which is tell the truth.

**Olivia**: It's not that simple. The truth could ruin both my career and the president's and put this country in great danger. Let's first found out what kind of proof they have. Then we decide how to tackle this.

**_Meanwhile, Quinn, Huck, and Abby entered OPA_**

**Abby**: What's going, Liv? It's Saturday morning. what new clients couldn't wait a couple hours?

**_Olivia is just starring at her. Quinn turns on the tv and both Abby and Quinn just turns at Olivia: You are the one sleeping with the president!_**

**_Cyrus runs to Blair house and found both Fitz and Mellie glued to the tv watching the news_**

**Cyrus**: Good morning Mr. President, We need you to return to the WH. We need a plan and release a statement asap on this.

**Fitz**: Did you release Olivia's name to the press, Mellie?

**Mellie**: No, I did not.

**Fitz**: Why should I believe you? You had a last card to play and you did.

**Mellie**: Like I said, i din't. I think with my head unlike some people and I was still thinking of the best way to deal with this.

**Fitz**: Cyrus, have you talked to Liv since this came out. We need to coordinate our efforts so the same info go out to the press.

**Cyrus**: Do you want to talk to her, Mr. President?

**Fitz**: (_Looking straight at Mellie_) No, I don't want to talk to her at this time. You handle the back and forth and fill me in.

**_Back to OPA where the press has already gathered awaiting a statement from Olivia. Huck and Quinn are working their magic to find out what kind of proof the press has. Harrison is helping Liv with the statement and Abby is a little distant while working on where the leak came from. it's just a matter of time before she gives Olivia a piece of her mind.(after all she put OPA in jeopardy by having an affair with the leader of the free world and yet she couldn't date David)_**

**_Cyrus call to Olivia_**

Cyrus: We have decided to deny the affair from our end and would like you to do the same on your end. The way i see it, that would cause less damage to both of you.

**Olivia**: I understand that but we can't make any decision on our side until we know for sure what kind of proof they have. That could negate any work done.

**_Cyrus_**: what are you saying, Liv. Are you thinking of telling the truth to the american people that you are the one the first lady was talking about in her interview?

_**Olivia**_: yes, Cy. That is a possibility. It all depends what kind of proof the press has?

**_Cyrus_**: Don't you think they would have shown on tv any kind of proof they had.

**_Olivia_**: We have to be sure, Cyrus.(_ and she hangs up_)

_**Huck**_: i got it. i intercepted a call between one employee from the hospital named Jack to a friend named Kelly. Jack apparently was working a double shift the night the president visited you in the hospital and he overheard your conversation with the president over the nurse's micro. Kelly decided that the story would sell since the first lady already went on tv about the affair.

**Olivia:** Are you sure that's all they have? We need to be sure Huck. The WH already decided to deny the affair.

**Once the details were confirmed, Harrison decided and Olivia agreed that the best course of action would be to deny the affair also. in addition, Olivia will need to convince Cy to have the first lady make a statement confirming that the affair wasn't with Olivia Pope and talk about their friendship. The most difficult part of this plan is for OPA to release pictures of Olivia and Jake to the press for cover ad she will also have to be more public with him. Olivia had a hard time accepting this. **

**Harrison**: you seeing Jake for a while will definitely solidify the denial. people can see that you were in a loving relationship and continue to be. Since you worked on the Grant's campaign and have been closed friends to both him and the first lady, it's not impossible for him to go see you at the hospital in the middle of the night. He's the leader of the free world, he can visit a friend in the hospital in the middle of the night to avoid the press.

**_Back in her office, Olivia calls Cyrus to explain the plan. She also asks to see Fitz. She wanted to explain the Jake part of the plan to him herself. However, Cyrus doesn't think it's a good idea for these two to be together for two reasons. First, the press is watching their every move and two, Mellie will not let that happen. But since when did Fitz listened to anything Mellie had to say_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the story of Fitz and Liv written by an obsessed OLITZ fan which happens to be me. The story picked where season 2 left off. Expect 1 or 2 chapters per week. Enjoy and feel free to comment. Thank you for reading._**

Chapter2: Olitz meetup

**_Cyrus thought about Liv's request for a few days and finally decided to tell Fitz._**

**Fitz**: Good Morning, Cyrus

**Cyrus**: Good Morning, Mr. President.(**_Answered Cyrus while starring at Fitz_**)

**Fitz**: Can I help you with something, Cyrus? I'm working here. (**_Things have been a little strained between Fitz and Cyrus since he played Olivia's sex tape)_**

**Cyrus**: I spoke to Liv and she asked to see you, sir?

**Fitz**: Olivia called you and asked to see me? When? (Fitz is looking all surprised)

**Cyrus**: She mentioned it being part of the affair cover-up, something about making the denial look more believable. She wouldn't be specific.

**Fitz**: **_(Looking bothered, he paused for a few seconds)_** Why don't you pick her up yourself and bring her into the small room by the oval tonight during the state dinner party and I can squeeze 10 minutes to hear what she has to say.(**_Fitz turned around facing the window_**)

**Cyrus**: I'm sorry Sir; I know things are bad between you and Liv. She insisted and we both know she's good at what she does so I figure you might want to hear what she has to say.

**Fitz doesn't believe anything Cyrus says since their last argument.**

**After Cyrus left the office, Fitz placed a call to Liv who is at her office with the gladiators still doing damage control. (This time mostly to clients who are concerned about their relationship with OPA)**

**Fitz: **Hi

**Olivia: (She remains completely silent)**

**Fitz: **It's a secure line, Liv. How are you holding up?

**Olivia: **Hi, how are you? We are doing the best we can to diffuse the situation.

**Fitz: **Did you talk to Cyrus about a meeting?

**Olivia: **Yes, I did.

**Fitz**: Ok then **_(he hangs up)_**

**Cyrus calls Olivia a few minutes later**

**Cyrus**: The meeting is on. See you tonight at 8:30pm

**Olivia**: Ok.

**_Around 8pm, Liv started getting ready after sending the Gladiators home except for Huck who refuses to leave her._**

**Huck**: Are you ready to go home now? Paparazzi are still around your building. I think you should stay here but I will go with you if that's what you want.

**Olivia**: No, Huck. I have to go to the white house. Cyrus is picking me up.

**Huck**: **_(Silent but looking at Liv waiting for an explanation)_**

**Olivia**: I have to explain to the president the third part of the plan we agreed on to solve the leak issue. I have to do it face to face.

**Huck**: Okay, then. I will go with you

**Olivia**: I'll be fine, Huck. It's not necessary.

**Huck**: Let me go with you, I do not trust them like you do.

**_Olivia agreed to bring Huck along._**

**_At that very moment, Cy called her to come down._**

**_Liv is wearing a white hoody and Blue sweatpants on top of her formal clothes as she heads down for the limo and cyrus is all baffled:_**

**Cyrus**: What he is doing here?

**Olivia**: Huck is coming with us, said Olivia.

**Once in the WH, Huck stays next to the secretary's desk by the oval, Liv is in the room waiting for Fitz whom Cy went to get.**

**At the party, Cyrus easily used his manipulative skills to get Fitz away without raising any suspiscion from Mellie or others.**

**_Fitz walks in the room(closes the door), looks at Liv from 5 feet away for about 5 seconds, then starts walking slowly toward her. Before she could object to anything, he started kissing her. Liv responded instantly and within seconds, He pushes her against the wall and start using his right hand to unbutton her shirt. He uses his teeth to lower her bra as his right hand continues to unzip her beautiful white skirt while kissing her passionately. As he bits on one of her nipples while grabbing the other, she groans with pleasure and manages to get a few word out. Olivia: _**Fitz, we don't have much time**_ Fitz: _**I know**_ (while kissing her neck)._**Let's not talk now, Livi_e**. Fitz has no intention in speaking at the moment, as his tongue makes his way to the rest of her body, she can feel the heat running through her and as she felt him getting hard, she wanted to feel him inside of her. She quickly removes his shirt, unzips his pants and pushes him on the bed. Within minutes they find their release.**_

**_After they quickly get dressed, While seating on the sofa next to the bed, Fitz grabs Liv hands and sits her on his right leg and starts looking at her and says:_**

**Fitz**: okay, Livvie. I have something for you.

**_He handed her a white cell phone and said_**

**_Fitz: _**I know you would love it in white.

**_Olivia: _**Wow, thanks.**_ (Olivia looks confused)_**

**_Fitz: _**_I also have one and they are both untraceable. So you can call me anytime you want to with no worries. I was going to mail it to your office but I wanted to be more discreet about it. This is the perfect opportunity. We still have to be careful with Cyrus and Mellie so no matter who calls the other, I will always talk first._

So, what did you want to talk to me about?

**Olivia**: **_(Olivia tries to delay telling me and asks instead)_** How did things go with Mellie.

**Fitz**: You know Mellie. She agreed to help me with the re-election. 1 year after that I will start campaigning for her for a senate seat and soon after she will move to California to work on her campaign and after she's seated which is 6 months later, we'll file for divorce publicly. Part of helping her is give her an issue to work on and helps pass as a boost for her campaign. Did you come here just to hear that, Livvie. When we planned this, you and I both knew she would agree to it.

**Olivia**: I came for the cover up of the affair.

**Fitz**: Everything seems to be going on schedule. Both Mellie and I held a press conference. You did yours and Cyrus didn't mention anything. Is there anything else?

**Olivia**: The press is pretty persistent about the story and Harrsion and I think the best way to cool things down would be to leak pictures of Jake and I to the media**_.(She removes his right hand form her leg, stood up, and started walking away from him). _**

**_Fitz: _**If that's what needs to be done, just do it.

**Olivia**: There is more. Part of the plan is for Jake and I to date publicly for a few months to solidify the relationship in the public eye and really kill the leak story.

**Fitz**: (Fitz stood up and looked straight _at Liv)_) No, Liv. That is not an option. Find another way to fix this.

**Olivia**: Fitz, I know how you feel but this is the best way.

**Fitz**: No, Livvie. You don't know how I feel. This is a man that you slept with and failed to tell me about and a man you obviously have feelings for.

**Olivia**: the same man you had spying on me for months.

**Fitz**: I said no, you are excellent at this. Find somebody else.

**Olivia**: The situation is very delicate. We can't afford to bring a stranger into this. Jake already knows the truth and he can help shelter it.

**Fitz**:(He moves closer to Liv and grabs her hand by the door) I do not want to lose you over this, _Livvie_. It's bad enough that I can't see you and now you want me to accept the fact that you are going to date Jake. That's far from what we planned.

**Olivia**: Common Fitz, when we made our plan, the world didn't know about the affair and I guarantee you the dating will just be for show. Nothing will be going on between Jake and I.

**Fitz**: Are you serious, Olivia. You want me to think nothing will go on between you and Jake. I saw the sex tape he made. (**_Olivia looked all surprised_**)Yes, Livvie. He made a tape and that's what Cyrus showed me.

**Olivia**: I know this is all upsetting but we have to move forward with that plan. I didn't come here to ask for your permission Fitz, I came to let you know about it.

**Fitz**: **_(Still holding Liv's hand while looking at her straight in the ey_**e) whether you came here for my permission or not, the answer is NO.

**_Olivia's tone of voice became lower almost like she wanted to cry._**

**Olivia**: you are back with your wife and I can't fake date Jake in attempt to save both our careers. That doesn't seem reasonable to me?

**Fitz**: You are right, it's not reasonable. But I don't want to share you with another man. As for my wife, the only reason I'm with her now is because you asked me to stay with her as part of your plan B, remember. And I'm sure you know we don't sleep in the same room let alone in the same bed. Why do you keep bringing Mellie into this when you're obviously the one that doesn't want to be my wife?

**Olivia**: **_(Olivia looked at Fitz and said)_** you know I do but now is not the right time. **_(She placed both her hands around his face and kissed him) _**Fitz, I love you and I want to be with you, we need to stick to the plan. I know what I'm doing would you please let me do my job.

**_Cyrus knocked on the door to tell Fitz that it's time to go back to the party._**

**_Still Looking upset, Fitz removes Liv's hands from his face, opens the door and leaves._**

**_Olivia stood against the door for a minute, then leaves with Huck._**

**Huck****_: _**Are you okay?

**Olivia****_: _**I'm fine.

**_Back in her office, Olivia and Huck sat on the couch watching tv with a bottle of wine and popcorn. She needs to distract herself from thinking too much about her argument with Fitz but she can't help remembering how happy she was to spend time with him tonight. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Choice

**_This is the story of Fitz and Liv written by an obsessed OLITZ fan which happens to be me. The story picked where season 2 left off. Expect 1 or 2 chapters per week. Enjoy and feel free to comment. Thank you for reading._**

Chapter3: **Choice**

**_Liv wakes up and starts walking around the office. She looks at the time in her watch and it's 2 am. Huck who stayed awake all night to keep watch came to her and asked her if she was ok. She responded that she was fine but Huck knows her too well to buy it. She explains to him how Fitz doesn't want her to use Jake in the plan. Huck understands that she doesn't want to disappoint him so he decides to help her find a solution._**

**Huck**: Maybe you can use your ex-boyfriend Edison?

**Olivia**: No, that's not a good idea. I can't let Edison know the truth of my relationship with the president.

**Huck**: Steven is married, you can use me.

**Olivia**:You have a wife and a son that think you are either dead or you abandoned them. That would not be a good way to show them that you are still alive.

**Huck**: Isn't Jake B-613?

**Olivia**: I know but he is still part of it and he has a cover. he's working for the joint chiefs of staff.

**Huck**: Harrison, you should pick Harrison to help you with this.

**Olivia**: Harrison is not a good choice. I can't explain why but he's not. **(Olivia knows how Harrison feels about her and she couldn't bear the thought of giving him false hope and ruin both their friendship and the professional relationship they share)**

**She went back to the sofa and kept thinking about her options. In her mind, the best option was and still is Jake. She feels that since Jake used her in his mission , why not use him to fix this. It's not like she's going to be involved with him again. By 8 am when the rest of the team arrived at the office, Olivia had made up her mind to move forward with her plan. Olivia called Jake and explained the plan to him once he came to the office. The gladiators took different pictures and Jake told Liv about the recording of them having sex. Huck and Quinn went to Jake's apartment to copy the footage which they break down into several pictures so they can use the most decent ones. Huck used that occasion to destroy the original recording from Jake's place. As upset as Liv was about the recording, she knew she had to fix this issue and the recording could help her do just that.**

**At the WH, the president just came out of a meeting in the situation room about a terrorist who just killed 18 people at the airport and he still holding hostages. As he walked to the oval, Cyrus was briefing him on a few things and he ended up in Cyrus office where the Tv was on. There it was: Olivia and Jake kissing as they exit OPA 1 hour ago and the press did a very good job at talking about the story planted by Huck. Fitz stood in front of the tv screen unable to move or hear anything Cyrus was saying. Cyrus could see rage and sadness in the president's face and made a gesture to exit so he can get Fitz out of the room.**

**Fitz went to his office and just stood by the window almost ready to explode. he tried to pick up the phone about 3 times to call Liv but he stopped himself. he didn't know what to say to her. he thought he made it clear to Liv not to go forward with that plan. Then he started thinking and doubting about Olivia's feelings for him. He was completely immersed into these torturing thoughts when he saw the phone ringing. It can only be Liv but he was too upset to talk to her so he ignored the call. 15 minutes later, she called again and this time, he turned it off completely.**

**Olivia was going crazy while seating in her apartment where she hasn't been in days. Huck and Jake were there with her. She asked Jake to leave and went to bed. She tried to reach Fitz one last time but it went straight to voice mail. She can't leave him any message, that wouldn't be prudent.**

**A week passed and she never got a call from Fitz. So, she decided to call the WH and asked to speak with the president. Fitz told the secretary that he was busy.**

**Olivia was shocked because there was never a time when Fitz would refuse to talk to her no matter what happens. Even tough she barely sleeps since he stops taking her calls, she still thought things were ok between them. After all, they are made for each other, they love each other. For the first time she started thinking of what she has done.**

**1 month later**

**at OPA, the Gladiators are helping a mayor's daughter who's been accused of killing his college boyfriend. Olivia took some of the files home, sat on the sofa drinking wine and eating popcorn while reading through them. She heard a knock on the door. It's Cyrus.**

**Cyrus**: I got into a fight with James, I need a drink. Can I come in?

**Olivia**: Of course. What did you do this time?

**Cyrus:** I haven't been home for days since this crisis started in the middle east and he's upset. He feels that I'm abandoning him and Ella.

**Olivia**: Well, drink is wine as you know and here is the popcorn. So, why haven't you been going home. even late at night

**Cyrus**: We are just busy working around the clock.

**Olivia**: Even on weekends, Cy.

**_Olivia paused for a moment and asked:_**

**Olivia**: How is he?

**Cyrus:** He's hanging in there. Things are different between us since I showed him the tape of you and Jake?

**Olivia:** You showed him the sex tape, Cyrus and you expected things to be just as before?

**Cyrus:** It had to be done and you know it, Liv. I didn't want to lose my best friend in the process but I think i did. He doesn't look or talk to me the same way anymore. Everything with him is about work now. You are a lot more forgiving than Fitz.

**Olivia:** He will come around.

**Cyrus:** After Defiance, he transformed into a drunk and barely talked to me about anything. This time he just looks sad and addresses me like an acquaintance. He sends the staff home and stays in his office until 2 , 3 in the morning so I know that he's not sleeping. I don't know what you did to him when you guys met on that campaign trail but you are all he wants and I'm the one always standing in the way of that and I think he's punishing me for it.

**Olivia:** He's probably just stressing a little about the country going to war. We both know he doesn't like it.

**Cyrus:** No, that's not it. He's very decisive and direct when he comes to this. He just has this sadness in his face and you know well what's causing it. If you want me to arrange a meeting for the two of you, i can make that happen. I think it would help both of you, seeing ho you look yourself.

**Olivia:** No, I don't think Fitz wants to see me. **(She responded like that because she doesn't trust Cy when it comes to her relationship with Fitz)**

**Cyrus:** You know he does.

**After Cyrus left, Olivia tried to reach Fitz again on the cell and the call again went straight to voicemail. The next day, she asked Jake to take her as a guest to the upcoming dinner at the WH in honor of war veterans so she can have a chance to see Fitz. Jake looked at her and felt sorry for her so he agreed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Surrender

**_This is the story of Fitz and Liv written by an obsessed OLITZ fan which happens to be me. The story picked where season 2 left off. Expect 1 or 2 chapters per week. Thank you for reading and feel free to comment._**

Chapter 4: **Surrende**r

**_Fitz is seating in the oval at 1 am, thinking about Olivia. Sometimes he wished he had never fell in love with her. he starred at the cell phone, picked it up, turned it on and dialed Liv's number. A few seconds later he hanged up before Liv could answer. He wants to forgive her because he thinks he will feel better once he does but he doesn't want to do it over the phone._**

**At 7 pm, Jake picks up Olivia and they head to the veterans dinner at the white House. They decided that Jake will talk to Fitz first and Olivia will go in after to avoid suspicion. She knows Fitz will be upset if she shows up there with Jake but she had no other way to see him.**

**Olivia walked in the ballroom holding hands with captain Jake Ballard and everybody including Fitz turns to look at them. After all, they've been on the news for a while now and they've become celebrities. Olivia did the formal thing: she smiled and kissed Mellie and did the same with Fitz. Fitz gave her one of those fake smiles that only she knows since she's so used to him.**

**Later that evening, after the president's speech, Jake asked Fitz if they could talk privately. Reluctantly, he agreed.**

**They left the room and use a small room on the other side of the rose garden.**

**Fitz**: What is it, Jake?

**Jake**: I want to apologize to you, Mr. President for violating your trust.

**Fitz**: Cut that Mr. President crap and talk to me like a man. Why did you sleep with Liv and make a sex tape

**Jake**: After you asked me to do surveillance on Olivia, my boss asked me to seduce her and have recording proofs of it. They said it was a matter of national security. They wanted me to get between the two of you. I didn't know how you really felt about her or I would have told you.

**Fitz**: A joint chief of staff told you to do this?

**JaKe**: My boss at B-613 asked me to. They know about your relationship with Olivia and they are not happy about it.

**Fitz**: **_(Looking bothered, he paused for a few seconds)_** And you couldn't come to me as friend and tell me the truth.

**Jake**: I'm sorry Fitz; I know I screwed up and you don't trust me but Olivia is innocent in all this, she came here to see you. Can you talk to her for a minute?

**Fitz: **No, please take your girlfriend and leave.

**Jake:** she is not my girlfriend, Fitz and you know it.

**Fitz:** All i know is I trusted you and you betrayed me. You were like a brother to me, Jake. All you had to do was tell me the truth.

**Jake: **i'm sorry Fitz, but please talk to Olivia

**Jakes walks out and let Olivia in. Fiz is standing in the middle of the room facing the other door. he can hear her footsteps coming toward him but he didn't bulge**

**Oliva paused for a moment and said:**

**Olivia: **Hi.

**Fitz: **He turned around and said Hi back.

**_(They looked at each other for a few seconds and Olivia decided to break the silence)_**

**Olivia**: how are you?

**Fitz**: i'm ok. and you

**Olivia**: i'm fine. I wanted to return the phone. I figured since we aren't using it to commnunicate, I have no need for it.

**Fitz**: **_(Fitz looked at her trying really hard to keep his hands to himself)_**

Did you come here just to return a phone, you could have just given it to your boyfriend to return or did you just decide to come torturing me in person?

**Olivia**: Fitz, I came here because I miss you. You don't call and you ignore my calls. Jake is not my boyfriend and you know it. I explained everything to you before I did it.

**Fitz**: Did you forget that I said No

**Olivia**: I know what you said but that was the best way to fix it.

**Fiz**: The best way is all that matters to you, Olivia. **(He started raising his voice and Olivia turned her head to signal him to lower his voice)**

What about how I feel?

You mean everything to me Olivia, what do I mean to you? No, don't answer that, i know. You can only be with me if everybody else is happy not knowing that we are together.

**_Olivia's voice started changing. She was getting very emotional and tears were coming down her eyes._**

**Olivia**: You mean everything to me too, Fitz

**Fitz**: Really, Livvie. How come it's so hard for you to show it to me.

**Olivia stays silent**

**Fitz:** Okay, then. thanks for the phone. you can leave.

As she started walking away, she felt both shocked and sad all of a sudden. She doesn't recall a time in their relationship where he would be so upset and unforgiving other than when he found out about her involvement in Defiance. She missed him and she saw him except that she didn't expect him to be so harsh and distant.

**When Liv got in front of the door, she turned facing him and said:**

**Olivia:** I'm sorry, Fitz. I'm sorry for all the pain that i've caused you and I'm truly sorry that my actions have made you doubt my love for you. I never intended to do that.

**Fitz walked over to her and held her hands. He used his finger to wipe the tears on her face. He looked into her eyes and he knew she was sincere. They have known each other for over 4 years and not once did she ever apologize for anything. She always says I made a mistake but she never gives apologies.**

**Her reaction went straight to his heart.**

**Before she could say anything else, ****_he pulled her toward him and started kissing her. He lifted her and layed on top of the table. Olivia's white topless dress was already on the floor within seconds as she unbuttoned his shirt he was kissing her arms and neck. She thought OMG i love this. The way Fitz takes time to caress every inch of her body, one would think they have all day to make love. They forgot about the rest of the world. He moved her from the table to the bed where he continued to leak her body. He loves bitting on her breasts to hear her make the most amazing sound in the world. As his tongue makes his way down her body and to her clitoris, she groans with pleasure and excitement. A few minutes later, she turned on top of him, unzip and removes his pants. She leaks him with force and passion. He groans with pleasure. She moves back up and placed him inside of her. They went at this for a while, changing positions numerous times. This time, he was on top of her, he looked straight into her eyes as he pushes himself deep into her and grabbs both her breasts almost like saying: you are mine. She placed her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Minutes later, they both find their release but they stayed in bed and held each other tightly._**

**_Olivia: _**Fitz **_(He stops her: sh sh sh)_**

**_Fitz: _**_Let's not talk now, Livvie. For 1 minute, let's forget about everything else. It's just you and me._

_**They starred into each other's eyes, they kissed each other while they held each other tight but they get interrupted by the noise outside the door.**_

_**Mellie is trying to convince Tom to let her in. She suspects that Fitz may be in there with Olivia but the secret service agent refused to let her in. Fitz is as calm as calm can be and didn't even move from his position**__._

**Olivia**: **_Why are you so calm?_**

**Fitz**: I am calm, Livvie because I'm exactly where I want to be.

**Olivia**: She wont go with the plan anymore if she found out that we are still together.

**Fitz**: Don't worry about it, Livvie. We'll be fine. You are my first priority. Everything else is secondary. Haven't I shown you that? **he kisses her.**

**Meanwhile, Mellie moved away and went straight to security to look at the manifest. Unfortunately for her, Jake took care of it. According to the manifest, Olivia and Jake left 1 hour ago.**

**Olivia started getting dress and Fitz held her left hand and said:**

**Fitz:** Let me

**He dressed her up while kissing her and she helped him get dressed. He picked up the phone which he dropped on the floor when he was leaking her on the table, handed it back to her. Without asking any questions, she took it, looked at him, and hugged him. For the first time in her life, Olivia had surrendered to someone. As unusual as that was, she felt she was doing the right thing. She wipers in his ear: I love you. He said i love you too, Livvie.**

**Fitz:** Can you go to the G8 Summit with me next month? I will make all the necessary arrangements on my side. you can just meet me there.

**Olivia:** That's a little risky, Fitz. Don't you think?

**Fitz**: Just tell me you'll think about it and I'll take care of the rest.

**Olivia**: she smiles and says I will think about it.

**Fitz kisses her and leaves the room. Once in the hallway, he made signed to Jake to leave with her.**


	5. Chapter 5: Late Night Booty Call

**This is the story of Fitz and Liv written by an obsessed OLITZ fan which happens to be me. The story picked where season 2 left off. Expect 1 or 2 chapters per week. Thank you for reading and feel free to comment.**

Chapter 5: Late Night Booty Call

**_Today OPA is battling with the WH over a new case. The client is a European diplomat who accused the US government of spying on him and his family during a visit. Olivia thought hard before taking the case but in the end she felt like she had little choice since the diplomat had pictures and video recording of US agents entering his hotel suite and to make matters worse, one of them touched the diplomat's daughter inappropriately_** **on the way out.**

**_So, she called Cyrus to give him a heads up._**

**Cyrus**: Hello, Liv. Did you really have to take this case. This guy is a nut job. he's lying.

**Olivia**: He has pictures and video recording of the intruders, Cy.

**Cyrus**: what can that prove? These guys wear masks.

**Olivia**: One of them removed the mask for about 5 seconds on his way out and another had a very clear USA tattoo on his right arm. You need to get your house in order, Cy. That's all i can do for you.

**Meanwhile, Huck and Quinn are doing their best authenticating the recording, Abby went to look at the crime scene, and Olivia and Harrison are interviewing the daughter who seemed pretty disturbed.**

**After working on the case all morning, Olivia decided to take a break. She really wants to hear Fitz voice for a moment. So, She called him**

**Fitz**: Hi, Livvie. I was just about to call you. I miss you

**Olivia**: what are you doing?

**Fitz**: _Just meetings after meetings and this new issue with the European consulate which by the way Cyrus just told me you are handling._

**Fitz: **Is this something we need to worry about?

**Olivia:** You guys should take this seriously. I gave Cy a heads up but i can't discuss anything else about the case, Fitz.

**Fitz:** ok, I understand, Livvie. Can you come see me at the WH today?

**Olivia: **How? Now is not a good time, Fitz. Specially with the ambassador as my new client.

**Fitz: **why would you take this case knowing he was going against us, Liv. Isn't that a conflict of interest?

**Olivia**: I can't judge on helping people based on my relationship with you, Fitz. The family came to me and they needed help. Besides you didn't do anything. If I didn't take it someone else would have and it would be worst.

**Fitz**: let's talk about something else, Livvie. He paused for a moment and asked: What are you wearing?

**Olivia Smiled and said good bye to Fitz.**

**Later that day, Olivia's clients hosted a conference call about the event that took place in their suite.**

**The WH followed later with their own press conference refuting the accusation and Cyrus called Liv to ask that she drops her new client.**

**Olivia**: What?

**Cyrus**: Liv, you need to drop this case. if you care about this administration that you help put in office, you need to drop this or get him to work out a deal

**Olivia**: Why would you ask me to do something like that? I gave these people my word. Take care of your house, Cy. you know I can't.

**Cyrus**: You want us all to go down because you are pissed off at Fitz. **(Cyrus doesn't know that they're still together)**

**_Olivia got really mad_**

**Olivia**: This is insulting, Cyrus. My choice to take on clients has nothing to do with the state of my relationship with Fitz. Goodbye, Cyrus

**Cyrus then spoke to Fitz about how Olivia refused to get her client to work out a deal and suggested that Fitz talked to her. He felt, though mad at Fitz, she would still listen to him**

**Fitz promised to talk to Olivia about the issue and told Cyrus to go home.**

**At 9 pm, Fitz called Olivia before leaving the oval.**

**Fitz: **Hi

**Olivia: **Did you ask Cyrus to make a deal with the ambassador?

**Fitz: **No, I did not. But Cyrus is in charge of fixing this issue and he will do whatever it takes to handle it.

**Olivia: **It's bad enough that you guys spied on the family, now they can't get justice for their daughter being molested?

Fitz: it's almost 10 o'clock, do we have to discuss this now, Livvie?

Olivia: You are right? How are doing?

Fitz: I want to see you, I miss you.

Olivia: I miss you too.

They both paused for a while and said good night to each other.

**Fitz stayed in the oval and kept thinking of ways to visit Olivia without attracting the press. Since the big fiasco, the press has been watching him closely. He tried to tell Tom to move the car around so he can leave but he resisted. After 30 minutes of brainstorming, he decided to go to bed. At 1 am, he found himself still unable to sleep. He kept thinking about Liv. So, he left the room, ask tom to take him to Olivia's apartment. Tom filled out the paper work and took him to Olivia's. He knocked on the door and she felt scared.(Who could be here at 2 am, she thought)**

**She opened the door and there he was standing in front of her. Olivia was surprised and happy at the same time. She practically pulled him inside and closed the door.**

Fitz: Hi

Olivia: Hi

**Fitz instantly grabbed her chick with both hands and kissed her.**

**Olivia: **What are you doing here at this hour?

**Fitz:** I came to see you, Livvie. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come spend the night with the woman I love. Is that a crime?

**Olivia Smiled and said:** No, i couldn't sleep either**. As she walked to the fridge to grab a glass of water, she started worrying: **Did you make sure that you weren't followed? Can the secret service agents come inside instead of standing in the hallway?

**Fitz: **Liv, don't worry about that stuff. They can stay outside. Besides, I can't make love to you on this counter top if they come inside.

**She smiled and started moving away. he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, tight against his body. He removed the glass of water form her hand and placed it on the table. He then raised her and sat her on the counter top while kissing her neck and her arms as his hands make their way through under her night gown to squeeze her breasts. With one move, he managed to remove the gown and started leaking her from the neck making his way through her vagina where he gently removed her underwear with his teeth. he patiently moved his tongue into her clitoris and continued to move it in different directions. Olivia was in ecstasy. She couldn't believe how good he was at this. While pleasuring her with his tongue, he placed each hand on a breast and started turning them slowly like he was looking for a radio station. She groaned with pleasure. A few minutes later, She pulled him up and started kissing him while removing his pants and underwear. He got on the counter top and sat Olivia on top of him. She always loved it when he plunged inside of her. He groaned with pleasure as he opened his eyes to watch the amazing movements she was making with her hips. With both eyes closed, she enjoyed riding him. They then exchanged position and he was on top of her looking into her eyes as if they were meeting for the first time. he kept thinking: OMG where have you been all my life. He smiled at her and she responded. he leaked her breasts as he continued to move passionately inside of her and the moment came where he couldn't help but being loud and she followed shortly after.**

**They stayed on the counter for a while, then he carried her to the bedroom where they slept in each other's arms.**

**Olivia woke up at 6 am and Fitz was still next to her. She kissed him to wake him and told him to leave before the press gets to the WH.**

_Fitz looked at her and said: Hi._

**Olivia**: _Hi (as she moves toward the bathroom she turned around and they made eye contact)_

**He looked at her and she instantly knew he wanted her more as much as she wanted him. Using her index finger, she asked him to come to her. he followed her to the shower where they made passionate love again before he left for the oval.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, OPA and the WH are still dealing with the European Ambassador issue. Mellie and Fitz argue over Olivia once again, and Cyrus handle his business.**

Chapter 6: **Cyrus**

**This chapter picks up a week after Fitz visited Liv in the middle of the night. Apparently, Mellie found out that he left the WH that night and she was convinced that he went to see Olivia. Meanwhile, Fitz is making special preparation for Olivia(Assuming she decides to meet him in Ireland during the G8 Summit) while battling with Mellie.**

**Cyrus is furious sitting at a table with the leader of the special team he sent to the ambassador's hotel room to retrieve information pertinent to national security. In fact, the leader of the black ops team sat accross from the desk and assured him that they were all masks and that none of his men touched the ambassador's daughter because no one was present in the suite when they retrieved the info. He also insisted that they disabled all recording devices the moment they entered the suite so there should be no vivid proofs that they were there. Cyrus told captain Erik to go dark again and he would be in touch as he returned a yellow envelop to Cyrus before he left.**

**He opened the envelop to see photos of the president and Olivia in her apartment. He thought of calling his source who told him about the info held by the ambassador but he decided to call Olivia instead and planned a meeting with her.**

**At OPA, things are getting a little tricky. Quinn and Huck are still working at identifying the intruder who touched the ambassador's daughter but with just an unclear tatoo, it's difficult. The man who, for a split second removed his mask, has just been found dead at his apartment.**

**_Olivia and Cyrus meet at their usual spot near the White House_**

**_._**

**_Olivia handed him a coffee as she takes a sip in hers._**

**Cyrus**: Liv, I think we have a conspiracy on our hands.

**Olivia**: What do you mean?

**Cyrus handed her the yellow envelop**

**Cyrus**: These are the documents that were removed from the ambassador's suite. They have been watching you and Fitz and my guess is they planned to use that against us. you need to be careful with this case. I think they came to you for a reason, Liv.

**Olivia was stunned and speechless.**

**Olivia**: Wow, and we still can't figure out who the men were. Did you send these men, Cy?

**Cyrus:** Yes, I did. A source told me that pertinent national security info was being kept in the safe in their suite, so i sent some men to retrieve it.

**Olivia:** Does Fitz know about this?

**Cyrus:** Not yet. He's been agitated enough all day dealing with Mellie and the senate majority leader playing hard ball on the passing of the budget plus he leaves for the G8 Summit in 2 days.

**Cyrus:** I have to ask, Liv. Are you too still seeing each other?

**Olivia just stares at him silently**

**Cyrus:** Mellie seems to think so and now we have this issue. I know you too very well. Fitz would never looked this happy unless things were still on between you too. I need to be sure Olivia because both your lives and the country's security are at risks.

**Olivia:** No, we broke off everything, Cy.

**Cyrus:** Is that why he spent the night at your place last week? I have sources, Liv. Now I need you two to stop it and be adults about this. I know you love each other but you need to slow this down a little bit for both your sakes.

**Olivia looked at him and she could see that he was concerned. She was also getting concerned over this issue. If another country were to use her relationship with the president as a weapon to blackmail him, that would be catastrophic and she felt sick just thinking about it.**

**Meanwhile, Huck called Olivia and told her to come in because they found something. Huck hacked the police database and found out that the man killed was an European national and the time signature on the recording did not match the date given to them by the ambassador for the intrusion. Olivia thought about it for a few minutes and started thinking about what Cyrus said. She concluded that maybe the men shown on the tape were not Cyrus' men. She immediately called Cy to verify the date of the operation. After getting confirmation from Cyrus, the team realized that the actual event took place 1 day earlier than the recording. Based on Huck's theory, the ambassador went home that night to find that his safe was broken into, he immediately put a team together to set up a break in and accuse the US of doing it. Quinn thought about it and said:**

**Quinn:** Maybe the man who touched the daughter knows her as well.

**Olivia stormed into the conference room and started questioning the daughter and mother.**

**Olivia**: I thought I said that I needed complete honesty as part of our agreement?

**Ambassador's Wife**: W_e are being honest. this man touched our daughter inappropriately and we want justice._

**Olivia:** Dina, do you know the man who touched you?(Olivia was staring at her, waiting for an answer)

**Before she could say anything, the mother stood up and said:**

**Ambassador's Wife: **We are not talking any further without my husband present. You were hired to help us not to treat us like criminals.

**Olivia: **Call the ambassador. We need him here now!

**Olivia's special phone rang . She walked away and started smiling since she knew that Fitz was probably on the line. She picked up without saying a word. They had agreed that no matter who called, he would be the first one to speak. ****The person on the other line remained silent until Olivia hanged up. ****Olivia felt scared but then she thought that maybe Mellie got a hold of the phone and decided to see who Fitz was calling daily.**

**Olivia called Cyrus and told him what they discovered. Cyrus then went into the oval to talk to Fitz who was looking impatient for his special phone.**

**Fitz:** Can I help you with something, Cyrus? Have you seen my blue phone. I haven't left it at your office by mistake, have I?

**Cyrus:** No, Sir. We need to talk about something more important. can we take a walk outside.

**once Cyrus requested to walk outside, Fitz knew it had to be something that they couldn't afford to let other people hear. So, he went outside with Cyrus.**

**Cyrus**: I'm afraid that the situation at the embassy has taking another turn.

**He handed the yellow envelop to Fitz.**

**The president looked at the photos and said**

**Fitz: **Where are these from?

**Cyrus:** These are the info I told you we needed to retrieve from the embassy. I think these guys are hoping to use your relationship with Olivia against us. since you too are still together, I suggest we come up with a plan right now.

**Fitz did not even bother telling Cyrus that they were not together. He knew he couldn't keep that from him for long so instead he told him:**

**Fitz:** Let Liv know about this.

**Cyrus:** Already done. Her team figured out that the ambassador planned the break in to start an international conflict. After our retrieval of the material, the ambassador put together his own team and orchestrated the break in.

**Fitz:** I need to see Liv. Can you make that happen Cy?

Cyrus: It's going to be difficult with all the media circus since she's representing the ambassador.

**Fitz:** Make it happen

**Fitz went back to the oval and kept looking for the phone. He then realized that it was lunch time. As he walked in the dining room area, Mellie was holding the phone with her right hand and said**

**Mellie:** Are you looking for this?

**Fitz:** As a matter of fact, i was. Did i forget it in the bathroom?

**Mellie:** No, it was under your pillow.

**Fitz: **what were you doing in my bed. you sleep in your own room.

**Mellie:** Relax, Fitz. The house cleaning lady handed it to me to give to you. Why is it that you need 2 cell phones?

**Fitz:** That's none of your business

**Mellie:** Are you using it to call your whore?

**Fitz became very mad and snatched the phone from her.**

**Fitz:** The person you are calling a whore is the reason you are standing in the WH right now. If it wasn't for Olivia, you would be gone somewhere far from here. I suggest you respect her and think about this long and hard before you call her name. I love her and that will never change so get along with it if you want a shot politically.

Because i guarantee you you don't want to go to war with me over Olivia. You would lose, trust me.

**Fitz stormed out of the room forgetting to even grabb his lunch. Once in the oval, he called Olivia.**

_**Fitz:**__ Hi_

**Olivia: **_Hi_

_**Fitz:**__ how are you?_

_**Olivia:**__ Fine. Are you OK?(She could feel the frustration in his voice)_

_**Fitz:**__ I'd like to see you so i asked Cyrus to get you here, can you come?_

_**Olivia:**__ Are you sure that's a good idea._

_**Fitz:**__ Seeing you is always a good idea for me, Liv._

_**Olivia:**__ I'll see you later, then._

**Olivia hanged up and made arrangements with Cyrus.**

**Meanwhile, the ambassador arrived at OPA and the team immediately placed him away from the daughter and wife. while seating in the room facing Olivia, Harrison questioned the daughter who admitted of knowing the man who touched her. Apparently, they were dating and the ambassador was unaware of it.**

Unable to reveal to him that she knows the truth, Olivia told the ambassador to use this information as a way to apologize to the US government but he refused so Olivia said:

**Olivia:** Sir, if the US government found out that your own men broke in to steal the docs and you publicly pinned it on this country without proper verification which could have escalated into a war, your government would be in trouble and your family would then be really at risk. I suggest you hold a press conference and apologize to the US and the world for the mistake. The ambassador thought long and hard and told her to schedule the press conference.

**Later that night, Cyrus picked up Olivia in a black limo and brought her to the WH. They both thought it was risky but Fitz was not bulging.**

**Fitz came out and met Cyrus and Olivia in the limo. Once in, Cyrus left and asked the driver to come out and stand next to the limo along with the the other 2 secret service agents.**

**Fitz reached over and grabbed Liv hands and brought her next to him. He kissed her and said**

**Fitz:** Nice job you did with the ambassador. Now, we just have to make them pay for what they did. I'm glad you came, Livvie.

**Olivia:** what's going on , Fitz(looking impatient)

**Fitz:** Based on the latest info, I want you to know that I'm going to ask Cyrus to hire security for you and I strongly think you should move to another apartment. Seeing how upset you were about surveillance before, I just wanted to let you know of my intentions. I want you to be safe.

**Olivia:** You could have told me this over the phone, Fitz. I don't want to move. Security is fine but i don't any cameras in my bedroom and they need to stay out of my way.

**Fitz:** Are you coming to the G8 with me?

**Olivia:** Are you seriously asking me that after everything you just said?

**Fitz:** I know what i said. You can't be more secure anywhere than when you are with me, Livvie. That shouldn't be a problem.

**Olivia tried to say something but he kissed her and pulled her toward him.**

**Olivia pulled away and pointed at the agents standing right outside the limo. he signaled her to explain that they couldn't be seen inside the limo but she refused to let herself go.**

**To stop him, she said:**

**Olivia: Yes,** Fitz.** i will meet you there for the G8 Summit. He smiled and kissed her goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia meets Fitz in Ireland during the G8 Summit for a special rendez-vous. **

Chapter 7: **Fitz and Olivia**

**Olivia sat on the plane wondering about all kinds of things. She started remembering about the day she met Fitz and all the trouble they went **

**through to suppress their feelings for each other. She recalled the constant fight she had with herself during the campaign trying to convince **

**herself that the two of them couldn't be together. She admit that Fitz was always to aggressive one. He liked to take what he wanted without **

**asking for permission. She recalled the first night she walked to his room and how great that felt. She also remembered all the nasty things he **

**told her at Verna's funeral and in the closet in the WH. She has seen his best and his worst. She knew how cruel he could be sometimes when **

**he got mad. She suddenly felt sad thinking: what if he gets tired of me someday. maybe that's what happened to him and Mellie and now he **

**doesn't love her anymore. She caught herself thinking and figured everyone would think this way especially when you are in love with a **

**married man. in her case, she knew about disappointment. She had been let down by her father and other people who claimed to love her but **

**disappear. Fitz is the only constant person in her life who refused to go away. God knows she tried to get rid of him, she thought. The voice of **

**the flight attendant asking her what king of meal she wanted woke her up from her deep thinking. But she was too excited to eat. She just **

**wanted to get there and fell into his arms.**

**Tom picked up Olivia from the airport and took her to the hotel. He knocked on the door and let her in. **

**As soon as the door closed, Fitz held both her hands and kissed her. **

_**Fitz:**__ Hi_

**Olivia: **_Hi_

_**Fitz:**__ how are you? you look exhausted. i prepared a bath for you_

**_Olivia couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so handsome and sexy wearing a white golf shirt and black pants._**

**_He took her bag and walked her to the beautiful Jacuzzi bath that he had prepared for her. She undressed and plunged under the warm _**

**_water. she was surrounded by burning candles and she couldn't help feeling relaxed instantly. Fitz walked in and poured her a glass of _**

**_wine and sat by the Jacuzzi just staring at her. _**

_**Olivia:**__ do you want to come in?_

_**Fitz:**__ I just want to admire you in there. I can do that all day._

_**Olivia:**__ She looked at him and smiled_

_**Fitz:**__ I'm so happy you came, Livvie. _

_**Olivia:**__ I'm happy to be here with you, Fitz. How is the Summit going?_

_Fitz: The usual: Government leaders asking everyone else to solve their problems._

**After a half hour, Olivia put on a white robe and headed out. As she walked out of the bathroom, she couldn't help seeing all the flower petals **

**carefully placed on the floor telling her where to go. The floors directions took her to a small room near the balcony where a table was set with **

**dinner and two chairs. A beautiful bouquet was placed as a center piece on the table and she felt really amazed. She couldn't believe he had **

**prepared all this. He came from behind her and pull her chair and told her to sit. **

**Fitz: **I'm sorry i couldn't set it on the balcony, the agents told me they had to be next to us if i set it on the balcony. I think we are close enough to the balcony.

**Olivia was just looking at him speechless. She didn't know what to say. So, she just stared at him**

**Fitz:** Say something, Livvie. Don't you like any of it?

**Olivia:** Yes I do, Fitz.

**Fitz felt the emotion in her voice and said:**

**Fitz: ** I ordered your favorite from the best restaurant around.

**She looked at him and felt wow he looked so calm and charming, and sweet. she wanted to just jump on him. he removed a piece of meat and **

**placed it in her mouth while looking at her. Olivia was getting excited just watching him taking care of her. She smiled and drank her wine. **

**When dinner was done, he pulled out a small cup and served her dessert. Olivia couldn't help looking emotional. She had dreamed of a moment **

**like this her whole life. Someone who would love her no matter what. Someone who would be there for her when she needed him, someone **

**she could finally let her true feelings out for. While immersed on her thought, Fitz approached her and on one knee and said.**

**Fitz:** i want to tell you something, Livvie. I have something truly special that i want you to have. It's been in my family for 4 generations. My mother gave it to me on her hospital bed before she died. She made me promised to give it to the woman that i would love without measure. She wanted me to give this to the woman who takes my breath away, makes me want to live and the one that i'm sure i cannot live without and this woman is you, Livvie.

**He pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it in front of Liv.**

**Fitz: **Olivia, you are the love of my life. I don't want to life without you, Would you give me your heart and promise me we'll be together no matter what happens.

**Olivia was speechless: tears were coming down her eyes and unable to get one word out. **

**Fitz: **I know we can't get married until i get divorced but i wanted to give you this so you have a permanent reminder that you hold the key to my heart. Will you be mine, Livvie?

**Olivia:** Yes, Fitz. i am yours

**Fitz placed the ring on her finger and kissed her**

**They kissed with more passion than ever. She was kissing him through all the crying and he was kissing her. He gently lifted her and carried her to **

**the bed which he managed to fill with petals of red roses earlier. For the first time in their relationship, she was calmed. She wanted to just be **

**with him. They have made love numerous time but this one was different. She wasn't worried about their struggles, she wasn't thinking about **

**people finding out what they were doing. All she could feel was his tongue going down her rib cage and his right hand running down her thighs. **

**He then moved his tongue up to her breast and began licking them. She loved it. She made the noise he loved to hear as he gently opened her **

**legs and kneeled between them. he continued to admire her while caressing her thighs with both hands. When he arrived at the clitoris, he took **

**complete possession of her. He savored her like he was cleaning ice cream of a plate. Olivia was breathless. She knew how good he was at **

**doing this but she never imagined he could be this good. He was amazing. He was moving his tongue inside of her with so much passion and **

**gentleness, she couldn't help but scream. He quickly placed his palm in her mouth in an attempt to minimize the noise which could bring the **

**secret service running to the bedroom. after minutes of pleasure, his tongue traveled to her thighs, then her toes which he licked gently while **

**looking at her. Her whole body was creaming with desire. She wanted him so bad. She pulled him and started caressing his sexy stomach. In **

**one sudden move, he flipped her over to the top and pushed himself inside of her. they were both in ecstasy. She thought as if she couldn't **

**breath as he slides his fingers through her breasts in a circular motion. They pleasured each other until they both found their release. she stayed **

**glued on top of him until she made the gesture of getting up. He asked her what she needed and calmly kissed her. he handed her the bottle of **

**water next to the bed and watched her drink it. Everything she did turned him on, he thought. she could see him staring at her but she said **

**nothing. Once finished, he pulled her next to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms. **


	8. Chapter 8: Olivia and Fitz

**Chapter 8: **Olivia and Fitz

**This chapter picks up the morning after Olivia and Fitz spent the night together at the G8 Summit. Liv and Fitz spend time together**

**Thank you all so much for sticking to the story and for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Olivia wakes up and finds Fitz laying next to her with his right arm wrap around her neck but fully awake, looking at the speech he would be given in a few hours. She looked at the clock next to the bed and it was 6 AM. She turned her body toward him and said:**

**Olivia:** Hi, did you get any sleep?

**Fitz:**Hi,I had enough sleep. Besides, I don't need that much sleep when i'm with you, Livvie. I'm always operating at 100% energy level when you are with me.

Olivia smiled and continued

**Olivia:**The funny thing is I can only sleep when I'm with you, Fitz. When you are not around, I spend the night thinking about you

**Fitz:**It'sthe same for me, Livvie. But when we are together, I think subconsciously I'm afraid to sleep because I don't want the day to end and then we have to go separate ways.

**Olivia kissed him and gently removed the papers from his left hands. She thought for a moment and said:**

**Olivia:**Someone called the other day on the white phone and I knew it wasn't you because the person wouldn't speak.

**Fitz:**It was Mellie. She came in to pick up some toys Teddy had in the bedroom and she must have taken it from under my pillow?

**Olivia:**How would she get on the phone, don't you lock it?

**Fitz:**She must have guessed that the password was your name. I changed the password already, don't worry. She knows we are still together though

**Olivia:**How?

**Fitz:**She asked me who I was calling, I told her that you and I were still together and that she could either go along with it like before or we go to war.

**Olivia:**Wow. You didn't mention that when we were together in the car the other day.

**Fitz:**Liv, we just had a few minutes together. I wasn't going to waste time talking about Mellie.

**Olivia turned around and looked at the ring he gave her the night before and asked him**

**Olivia:**Does she know about this ring?

**Fitz:**She saw it once. Big Jerry visited us one week-end after Gerry was born and he confronted me about the ring. He wanted to know why I didn't give my mother's ring to Mellie. I told him the reasons and he said that i was an idealistic idiot. He lectured me about how I was a dreamer just like my mom and that I would never found the person I was looking for and that Mellie was the perfect woman for me and I was too stupid to realize it. Mellie overheard the conversation and later asked me to show her the ring. So, I did.

**Olivia:** ok, and?

**Fitz:** We didn't speak for weeks after that day. I think the marriage took a turn for the worse that day. We knew that it wasn't true love for the two of us but we had both hoped that we would grow to love each other. I think we lost hope in that fairy tale when I told her about the ring from that moment on we just decided to be political partners, Which worked out fine for us since Mellie really wanted to advance her political career and i really wanted to help people through politics.

**He paused for a second and said:**

**Fitz:** Enough about that stuff. All I know is my father was wrong as always. I knew that I had found the right person the day I met you.

**He got up the bed, took her hands and went straight to the shower. Olivia wanted to continue the conversation but he stopped her. He wanted to just make love to her in the shower one last time before she returned home. Once in the shower, they started kissing. She's always amazed at how well he knew her body. He knew all the sensitive parts probably because he always caressed every inch of her body. Fitz intentionally moved her under the shower to allow the warm water to drop on her breasts and that created excitement in her. He then stepped back for a moment and just admired her with his eyes as he whispered:**

**Fitz:** OMG you are beautiful, Livvie.

**She was excited and couldn't wait for him to get closer again. She pulled him closer. He grabbed her left breast with his mouth, used his left hand to play with the other. In the midst of all this, his right hand was slowly playing in her clitoris. Olivia was breathless. Even though they were in the shower, she felt hot. He then moved her against the wall and went inside of her. She opened her eyes to look at him and used both her hands to hold him around the neck as she kissed him passionately. She loved the way he always caressed her arms, face, and legs, every time they make love. To get better comfort, he lifted her against the wall without disturbing their motions. They have so much fun making love to each other, she thought. Everything came so natural and perfect to them since the very first time they made love during his campaign trail. After they both found their release, Fitz soaped her body and she soaped his.**

**When they came out of the shower, they helped each other get dressed up and as he leaned to kiss her goodbye, Olivia's eyes were full with tears. Fitz was surprised and sad. He has seen her cry but never spontaneously like this. He used the scarf around her neck to wipe the ears off her face and said:**

**Fitz:**What is it, Livvie. Why are you crying?

**Olivia remains silent**

**Fitz sat on the bed and placed Liv on his lap**

**Fitz:** What is it, Livvie? Talk to me, please

**Olivia:** I'm fine, Fitz. I'm fine, really. I just have this feeling that I used to only dream about.

**She paused and continued:**

**Olivia:** I just never thought I could find someone like you who would love me this way and that I would love the same way.

**Fitz kissed her and hugged her for a minute before saying:**

**Fitz: **Liv, I know you wanted me to use Mellie for the re-election but that's not going to happen. I don't want to live without you by my side. Not just because I really want to wake up next to you every morning but also because I'm concerned for your safety. After Cyrus explained the whole B613situation to me, I'm starting to feel that the security details that you have may not be enough. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you, Liv.

**Olivia:** Don't worry, Fitz. Everything will be fine. I have 3 security agents plus Huck. That should be enough.

**Olivia kissed him as he left for the summit. Moments later, Tom took her to the airport.**

**Fitz and Olivia are moving on closer to the WH. What would Mellie and Cyrus do? We'll see in the next chapter. Again, thank you for reading the story, Gladiators. Keep the reviews coming?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **Mellie

**This chapter picks up two weeks after Olivia and Fitz spent time at the G8 Summit. Mellie makes new plans**

**Fitz woke up and found Mellie sitting at the end of the bed with an envelop in her hands. He looked at her and asked her what she wanted. She explained to him that she wanted to work on the farm and education bills and she wasn't going to take No for an answer. Fitz had been trying to pass those two bills for months and was hoping to use them as landmarks for his second term.**

**Fitz:** No, Mellie. That's not an option. Stick to the bill that you picked.

**Mellie:** Fitz, this is not a suggestion. This is what i want.

**Fitz: **Mellie, when are you going to realize that i don't care about what you want. We agreed on you picking a cause and you did.

**Mellie:** Fitz, I changed my mind. If I have to stay here and go through all the humiliation and disrespect that you are putting me through I want more for it.

**Fitz:** Typical you Mellie, just changing the rules right in the middle of the game. The answer is No.

**Mellie:** I would really think hard if I were you before I say no.

**Fitz:** Mellie, this isn't your presidency? I've been working on these bills for months. How would it look if I just handed them over to you to pass just for your own political gain?

**Mellie dropped the envelop on his side of the bed and asked him to open it. Fitz opened the envelop and saw a few pictures of him and Olivia at her apartment.**

**Mellie:** Keep Looking

**Fitz pulled all the contents out of the envelop and found pictures of Olivia and Jake. For a moment he thought"that must be the pictures Liv arranged to cover up the affair" but as he looked closer, the picture seemed fairly recent since Olivia was wearing the ring he gave her a couple weeks prior. Fitz though shocked tried to remain calm and Mellie said:**

**Mellie:** Keep these if you'd like. There are more where they come from.

**Fitz:** What do you intend to do with these, Mellie.

**Mellie: **Leak them to the press and kill your political future for good unless you let me pass those 2 bills.

**Fitz:** The American public would not believe you. Less than 3 months ago, you went on tv and said that you didn't know about the affair between me and Olivia. you can't change your mind now.

**Mellie:** I recall telling the American people that I wasn't aware of an affair between you and Olivia and that she was one of our closest friends since the campaign. That may have changed; besides i have other proofs of your guilt. You are through, Fitz unless you go along with my plan

**Fitz looked all baffled and Mellie pulled out a small tape recorder from her purse. She pressed play and Fitz was stunned by what he heard. She had recorded the whole argument they had about Olivia before he left for the summit. She stopped the tape and said:**

**Mellie:** You told me that if I went to war with you over Olivia that I would lose. Well I've never been known to run away from a fight. So, here we are at war, Fitz. I hope you are ready for it.

**Fitz:** Why are you doing this, Mellie. You've known my feelings for Olivia for a long time. Why are you acting so badly now?

**Mellie:** I wouldn't consider that acting badly. This is simply blackmail. I am doing this, Fitz because of your disrespect. I understand you have feelings for Olivia but you and I, we are married. You happen to be the leader of the free world. But No, you are acting like a teenager who can't keep his pants zip because Olivia Pope control the zipper. You want to know why I'm doing that? I'm doing it because of all the nights you left me in a cold bed to go warm up your precious Olivia who by the way is screwing Jake Ballard as you can see in the picture. I'm doing it for all the nasty things you have said and done to me as your partner and mother of your children. Most of all, Fitz, I'm doing this because you are an ungrateful bastard who has no sympathy for my love for you. I gave up everything to get you where you are and now you can't even sleep with me in the same bed let alone seat on the same dinner table.

**Fitz was speechless. He knew that they were on bad terms but he didn't realize until then how deeply Mellie was hurt. And now she was out for blood. **

**Fitz:** I'm sorry for everything, Mellie. Leave Liv out of this, this is between you and me

**Mellie:** You made it between the three of us when you chose her over me.

**Fitz stood up and held both Mellie's hands:**

**Fitz:** Mel, I'm in love with Olivia. It is not just about sex. **He paused for a moment and continued**

You remember that argument we had about my mother's ring earlier in our marriage. How i told you who I would give that ring to?Olivia is that person for me. She is the love of my life, Mellie. It's my fault, I should have been honest with you since I met her and I'm sorry. I thought of asking you for a divorce but I knew how much we both wanted to be in the white house and I honestly thought that i could have gotten over her if I tried hard enough but my heart wouldn't let me get over her. I'm sorry for hurting you this bad but I can't live without Olivia. I have no doubt that you will find love too, Mellie

**Mellie:** Fitz, cheating on your wife is one thing but doing it disrespectfully is an entirely different thing. You are giving her everything that I'm entitled to legally. Even if you don't love me, you shouldn't treat me this way. I am not the one who changed.

**Fitz sat back down on the bed and said:**

**Fitz:** Give me a couple days to go over your proposal and I'll let you know.

**Mellie placed the recorder back in her purse and walked toward the door. She turned around just before exiting and continued**

**Mellie:** For starters, Fitz, you need to stop going to Olivia's and i'm moving back to this room.

**Fitz thought about Mellie's conversation while getting dressed and called Tom.**

**Fitz:** Tom, let's go for a walk.

**Tom**: Yes, Sir.

**Fitz:** I need your help with something. The first lady has some photos of me and Olivia and Jake and some recordings in her personal effects. I need you to retrieve them for me. Make sure you take all the proofs and all the photos and recordings. She'll be sleeping in our bedroom tonight. So, I need you to check her briefcases and her safe.

**Tom:** Are you giving me permission to break into the first lady personnel things, Sir

**Fitz:** Yes, Tom. I am. I need this to go smoothly with no harm done to anyone.

**Tom:** I understand, Sir.

**Later that evening, Fitz went to OPA to talk to Liv. She's been staying there late all week working on a new case. He didn't know what to think. He knew Mellie could not be trusted but he couldn't help thinking about the sex tape of Liv and Jake every time he looked at the pictures. He walked inside, kissed Olivia and asked her to go talk in her office. Huck was there with Olivia but the other Gladiators had gone home. Olivia could feel that he was on edge so she asked him what was wrong.**

**Fitz:** Mellie is blackmailing me with these photos and a recorded message of us arguing about you.

**Olivia looked through the pictures and saw her and Jake lying in bed in her apartment.**

**Olivia:** where did she get this? This never happened.

**Fitz:** Are you sure about that, Livvie

**Olivia:** **She turned around, looked at him in the eye and said**: No this picture is recent. I have the ring on but I haven't seen Jake in a over a month. Someone forged this.

**Fitz looked unconvinced. Olivia called Huck and asked him to authenticate the pictures.**

**Olivia:** You don't' believe me.

**Fitz:** Maybe it could have been taking when you guys were fake dating and someone just experimented on it a little bit.

**Olivia:** Are you asking me if I slept with Jake when we dated to cover up the leak, Fitz?

**Fitz:** Yes, I'm asking that, Livvie?

**Olivia:** I'm not going to bother answering that.

**Fitz was looking disappointed so Liv continued**

**Olivia:** I told you i only slept with him once and you and I were not together. If you don't trust me why are you here?

**Fitz:** I trust you, Livvie. I'm just shocked about the whole thing. I'm sorry.

**Olivia:** You know what your wife is capable of, why are you shocked?

**Fitz:** You know how you and I have reached that point of no return. I think Mellie is at the same point. She's out for blood Livvie and she won't stop unless i stop her.

**Olivia:** Where is the recording?

**Fitz:** Tom and I put a plan together to retrieve it tonight while Mellie Sleeps back in the main bedroom. BTW, her demands are for me to stop visiting you,

for her to return to the bedroom and for her work on the farm and education bills.

**Olivia:** Wow, that sounds like desperation to me. That's unlike her. She's up to something, Fitz

**Fitz:** I think it's extreme jealousy

**Huck walked over and asked Olivia and Fitz to come into his office. He showed them how the picture was put together. The right side which showed Olivia lying in her bed was authentic. The left side was a collage. It was removed from another picture and positioned perfectly with the right side. As Huck continued to explain how this process worked, Olivia kept thinking the gravity of the situation. Fitz is right, she thought. Mellie is out for blood. Olivia and Fitz thanked Huck and went back to her office. She sat on the chair behind the desk and Fitz was standing next to her.**

**Olivia: **We need to find out what Mellie is up to.

**Fitz: **All we need to do is retrieve the info she's holding and she won't have leverage. Tom will do that tonight. She didn't go anywhere today, all her proofs should still be at the white House. I have to go, Livvie

**Olivia:** Already?

**Fitz:** In 20 minutes. After this!

He turned Olivia's chair, facing him, as he kneeled down with his back facing the inside of the desk. He quickly unzipped her skirt from the back. Olivia reminded him about Huck but he continued anyway. He removed her thong and immersed his mouth into her vagina. She couldn't help but moaning and screaming. She was in ecstasy. He knew just how to play his tongue around her special part and get her begging for more. This was their first time doing anything in the office, she thought. That felt so good. She was breathless. As she found her release after moments of pleasure, she couldn't help being loud So, Fitz quickly raised his right hand up in a gesture to stop the agents and Huck in case they were coming in.

**When she finally opened her eyes, Fitz smiled at her and they kissed. He then stood up and smiled:**

**Fitz:** See you tomorrow, Livvie

**Mellie is getting tricky? I felt that that conversation between Fitz and Mellie was long overdue. Whether it made things worse remains to be seen. Let's see in the next chapter how Olivia and Fitz handle it. Thank you for reading the story, guys. Keep the nice comments coming!**


	10. Fitz

Chapter 10: Fitz

**This chapter picked up right after Fitz left OPA and he was in the white house with Mellie**

**Fitz is laying on his side of the bed while Mellie is still sitting on her side. They have had a good hour since She moved back in the room. After Fitz put Teddy to bed, they started talking about Karen and Gerry and how this whole issue has affected them. Fitz wanted to keep her interested and busy while Tom is searching the other bedroom so he asked her to get comfortable on the bed. However, Mellie wasn't in flirting mood. She was on a mission and was determined. Fitz phone rang and he stepped out to pick it up. It was Tom making sure he had more time. When he returned to the room, Mellie told him he forgot a bag in the other bedroom and that she needed to go. Fitz tried everything to keep her there. He sat down at the bottom of the bed and sat Mellie on his lap. She was surprised:**

**Mellie:** Wow, Fitz. I can't even recall the last time you made this gesture? Are you sugaring me so I changed my mind about my plan?

**Fitz: **No, Mellie. I just think that you and I have lost our way and sometimes it feels good to go back there.

**Mellie:** What's going on Fitz? You are up to something. What is it?

**Fitz:** Nothing. You said you wanted to get back in the room. I just thought that maybe you wanted to spend time together.

Mellie got up and tried to leave

**Mellie:** you do remember what happened last time we tried to get intimate, right?

**Fitz:** Yes, I do. Mellie

**Mellie:** You said you couldn't and later that night you were screaming Olivia's name in your sleep.

**Fitz ran to her, trying to put on the Grant charm so she wouldn't leave.**

**Mellie:** You want to talk, Fitz. Ok let's talk. What is it about Olivia that gets you so crazy? Can you explain that to me? I understand you said that she was the love of your life. That assumption is based on what?

**Fitz:** Why are we talking about Olivia? It seems to me that you are pretty obsessed with Olivia these days. Let's talk about us and our family. The kids are coming this week-end, is there something in particular you would like to do as a family. I know sports are not your thing.

** Mellie**: Can we go to Santa Barbara with them, it's a long weekend?

**Fitz:** I have too much to catch up on; I can't spend the whole week-end up there.

**Mellie:** You mean you can't stay that long without seeing your precious Olivia.

**Fitz:** Why do you keep bringing Olivia into our conversation?

**Mellie:** Because I want to know what she has that makes you want to throw away everything we have worked for in the last 20 years.

**Fitz turned his head to avoid answering. He tried very hard to be calm so Tom could have more time to get the job done. He knew that he still needed time since his phone didn't ring but Mellie insisted:**

**Mellie:** What is it, what? I'm your wife I deserve an answer

**Fitz all upset shouted:** That's just it, Mellie. You are my wife, on paper. **He paused and continued:** In reality, I'm married to Olivia. Every part of my being belongs to her. There you have it.

**Mellie stoop up and looked at him**

**Mellie:** You always know how to hurt me, don't you?

Fitz: I'm sorry, Mel.

**Fitz moved closer to her and tried to give her a hug but she instantly burst into tears and ran out of the room. Fitz followed her to make sure she wasn't returning to the other room. She did. She went into the room but nothing seemed out of place. Fitz thought that Tom must be hiding somewhere at the sound of incoming. He told Mellie to come back to the bedroom but she refused. His phone rang and Tom told him that the mission was completed and that he was back at his post. **

**Fitz:** ok, Mellie. You win. I'm going to bed; you can come back if you want to.

**Mellie: **Get away from me, Fitzgerald.

**Fitz finally layed in bed and looked at his phone. He wanted to speak to Olivia and hear her voice before falling asleep. He dialed her number:**

**Fitz:** Hi

**Olivia: **Hi, I was just thinking about you.

**Fitz:** I got the information. Tom retrieved it.

**Olivia:** That's good news

**Fitz: **I miss you

**Olivia:** I miss you too

**They stayed silent for about 30 seconds and said goodbye to each other.**

**A few minutes later, Mellie came busting through the doors and shouted:**

**Mellie:** Where are the photos and recordings, Fitz? Where are they? I know you stole them from my safe.

**Fitz:** What are you talking about, Mellie? When? I was here with you the whole evening? You probably just misplace them.

**Mellie:** Don't insult my intelligence, Fitzgerald. I know I put them in the safe. Now, they are gone. If not you, someone did it for you and I will find out whom.

**She stormed out and closed the door as if she wanted to break it.**

**Since Hal got reassigned, Paul had been Mellie's agent. She asked him to find out who entered her room after she left and report back to her. About an hour later, Tom knocked on the door and handed Fitz the info. He needed to do it since the secret service was conducting a complete sweep of WH at Mellie's request. Tom knew that once Fitz placed the envelop in his safe, no one would have access to it.**

**The next morning Cyrus walked into the oval completely frustrated to speak to Fitz. He has been avoiding this conversation for a few days. Things have been a little strained between him and Fitz for the past three months and they were just starting to loosen up. But he knew the time had come to address the issue since the head of the secret service kept approaching him about it instead of going to Fitz**

**Fitz:** Can I help you with something, Cyrus?

**Cyrus:** yes sir, we need to talk. Can we take a walk outside Mr. President?

**Fitz:** you don't have to be this formal, Cy. What's going on?

**Cyrus: ** Let's go, sir

**Once outside Cyrus continued**

**Cyrus:** The secret service has been voicing to me their concern about your safety. With all the death threats we get on a daily basis, they feel that your routine has become too predictable.

**Fitz:** What do you mean, Cyrus?

**Cyrus :** They feel that leaving the white house every other day to see Olivia is too dangerous especially since you only take 3 agents with you and an ambulance.

**Fitz:** I thought these visits were off books

**Cyrus:** They are off books but each presidential vehicle has tracking devices and the data get downloaded, analyzed, and filed on a monthly basis.

**Fitz:** how come I'm just finding this out now?

**Cyrus:** We can probably solve this issue with you asking Liv to visit you some of the times. Technically you are the president and you can decide whatever but I think it makes sense to work around it for everyone's piece of mind.

**Fitz:** I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Cy.

**They walked back inside where Cyrus quickly rushed to a meeting and Fitz to the oval. He realized that he had five minutes before his next meeting so he called Olivia.**

**Olivia:** Hi

**Fitz:** Hi

**Olivia:** Shouldn't you be busy running the world right now?

**Fitz:** I am. I have a couple minutes and I wanted to use them talking to you

**Olivia smiled and Fitz continued:**

**Fitz:** I will send Tom to get you; I'd like to see you tonight

**Olivia:** No, Fitz. Not after that whole fiasco with Mellie yesterday

**Fitz:** She won't know you were here. We'll meet in our special place.

**Olivia:** Ok, Fitz. See you later.

**Well played, Fitz. Fitz frequent visits to Olivia's have become an issue. What do you think they will do later when they meet at the WH? Olivia is probably right, that is kind of risky after what happened with Mellie the night before. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Keep them coming. **

re...


	11. Political Maneuvers

Chapter 11: Political Maneuvers

This chapter picks up right after the last one. Both fitz and Olivia have strange meetings.

**Fitz was feeling very exhausted but excited since he would be seeing Olivia in a few hours. Cyrus has set up a final meeting for him with party leaders and he tried everything to get out of it but Cyrus insisted since the election is only a few months away. He claimed not to know the agenda and Fitz was getting skeptical about even going to an off the book meeting with the party police.**

**Cyrus:** It's time to go Mr. President

**Fitz: **Ok let's go.

**Cyrus:** I have picked the Roosevelt room for this meeting. Everything is ready. All sounds and video recordings are off except for the one nobody knows about.

**Fitz:** Do we need all this for a closed door meeting with members of congress? Anyway make sure Daniel and Tom make sweep also for recording devices. I want us to be the only ones with any recording proof.

**Cyrus:** Consider it done, Sir

**Fitz and Cyrus entered the room after Tom and Daniel did their final sweep to find 5 guests sitting at the big rectangular table: 4 members of congress and a black man who heads a division of the CIA. After all the salutations and pleasantries, Fitz made a sign to start the meeting. One senator stood up and said that the only agenda for the meeting is the election.**

**Senator Johnson: **Mr. President, the party leaders have called this meeting to voice our concerns about the next election. We feel that it's going to take a miracle for us to win this election with you on the ballot and I'm sure you understand why? All the infidelity scandals and the state of the economy will sink us. So, we are proposing that we come up with a valid reason to get you out and have Sally Langston and other new comers fight for the nomination.

**Fitz and Cyrus couldn't believe what they were hearing. Cyrus started talking but Fitz told him to stop and sit down.**

**Fitz:** Did you gentlemen come to my house to tell me to leave. Are you out of your freaking minds? No way in hell am I giving up this presidency. My administration has created more jobs and opportunities than any other republican administrations have managed to do in decades. Despite the so call infidelity issues you are referring to my approval rating is what Cyrus?

Cyrus: 50% Sir.

**Fitz:** Thank you, Cyrus. You guys dragged your asses in here telling me to step down so you can send the maniac Sally Langston and new comers who don't stand a chance against the democrats. And you guys wonder why this party is having problems recruiting new members. You know why gentlemen, it's because you are always acting as ungrateful crabs who can't wait to stab each other on the

back the moment things go wrong. What happened to the Republican Party who used to care about the people instead of their own agenda?

**Senator Paul**: We care about the American people.

**Fitz:** How do you care about them when all year round congress has been dancing around the farm and education bills which you guys know how much that would improve us as a nation? You do know what your job descriptions are, don't you?

**Senator Johnson:** Sir,

**Fitz:** No, Senator. Stop right now. I am the president so you will address me only as Mr. President. Are we clear on that?

**Senator Johnson:** Yes. Mr. President. The approval rating you have doesn't really matter since we are still 5 months away from the election. This could change drastically especially when they find out that you are still seeing Olivia Pope. Yes Mr. President, we know the affair is still on. Denying it won't help our purpose for today.

**Fitz:** I couldn't care less if the world knows that I am with Olivia Pope.

**Senator Paul:** Well, Mr. President. You are going to need the support of the party to run again and with Senator Edison winning the Democratic nomination; it's going to be a witch hunt.

**Fitz:** What does that have to do with me running again and win?

**Senator Paul:** Well Mr. President. As you know, Ms Pope was engaged twice to the democratic nominee and if you are still seeing her, we are very sure the democrats will use that against us.

**Fitz stood up from the table and said:**

**Fitz: **If you guys think for a second that I would stop being with Olivia Pope, you are crazier than I thought. There isn't anything in this world that would make me give up Olivia. So I suggest you go back to where you came from and do the job the American people have elected you and are paying you for. Otherwise, I would have no problem showing them who all of you really. And by the way, if anything happens to Olivia Pope all of you gentlemen will go down in flames for it. This meeting is over.

**Fitz walked out of the room and Cyrus followed him. Rowan looked at the others and said**

**Rowan:** That went well enough.

**As Fitz walked back to the oval, he couldn't help but showing his anger and Cyrus tried everything to calm him down but he was beyond mad. He was tired of people telling him what to do and how to do it. He asked Tom not to pick up Olivia and to make sure that her details go grocery shopping. He's decided to go see her instead. He just couldn't stand staying at the WH tonight. Fitz sent his secretary home and just sat by his desk at the oval, thinking. He wanted to call Olivia but he knew she had a meeting with Mellie to try and ease things. They both knew that Mellie was up to something and agree that she probably had more weapons hidden somewhere else. **

**After a few minutes of reflection, he called in Cyrus**

**Fitz: Hey**, Cy. Who was that older gentleman that was sitting at the far end corner of the table to the point I could barely see his face?

**Cyrus: **His name is Rowan, Sir. He is the head of B-613, a top secret division of the CIA put together by the Joint Chiefs.

**Fitz: **I know what B-613 is, Cyrus. Why was he there at the meeting?

**Cyrus: **I'm not sure. I will find out.

**Fitz: **thank you and Cyrus, next time you invite me to one of those meetings, I need a detail dossier on each participant beforehand.

**Cyrus: **Yes, Mr. President. I'm sorry we got ambushed.

**Fitz: **The point is Cy, you know I don't meet with any one without knowing the real agenda first. I did you a favor.

**Cyrus**: For what it's worth, Sir. You did a hell of a job in there.

**Fitz:** See you tomorrow, Cy.

**Meanwhile, Olivia met with Mellie in a park right outside the white house. Huck and the secret service agents are standing **

**around watching the two ladies converse on the bench.**

**Olivia: **Good evening, Mellie. How are you?

**Mellie:** Don't show me all this concern like we are friends. Why are we meeting here?

**Olivia:** We are meeting, Mellie because I want you to stop what you are doing to Fitz

**Mellie: **Are we talking about the one you stole from me

**Olivia:** I didn't still him from you, Mellie. He's a grown man and he chose me.

**Mellie:** If you are here to tell me to back off the plan I explained to Fitz the other night, you are mistaken. I'm not backing down. Do you know how many sacrifices I have done for this man, Olivia? I didn't think so. When I met Fitz he was completely lost. His father had broken his spirit; he had no belief in himself to even close a door. He was still crying about his mother and had no direction except that he wanted to help people. I cleaned him up, got him to believe in himself so he could be a governor and run for president some day. Granted you got him elected but you couldn't have done it without the ground work that I laid down years before. I deserve respect and I'm not getting any from Fitz so I might as well get what I want which is power.

**Olivia:** So, all you want is power. Do you even love him?

**Mellie:** My love doesn't mean anything to Fitz. All he wants is you

I understand we never married for love but we used to be comfortable with each other until you came along. The day that he met you I was campaigning for him in Dallas and when I came back that night, he wouldn't even touch my hand let alone kissing me. Kissing me publicly because you demanded it from us was torture for him because we were not even doing it closed doors.

**Olivia: **Don't you think it could have been because he knew you were cheating on him?

**Mellie: **Our marriage was over and we both knew it. We stayed together for political ambitions. He would be president and then I would be one also at some point later. We decided to just feed off each other's success to propel forward. After meeting numerous times with Richard about the literacy program, I became closed to him because I had found someone who was actually paying attention to me. Everything I did was funny and important to him. Plus Fitz and I were rarely sleeping together so I went for it with Richard. If you really care about him, Olivia tell him to take the deal because I'm not backing down and I have more proofs.

**Olivia**: You mean the proof to show that you were still seeing Richard after Fitz became president and that Teddy may not be his son?

**Mellie was shocked but she wouldn't dare show it to Olivia**

**Mellie: What are you talking about? Did you call me here to this meeting to blackmail me with this, Olivia? You have lost your saga. I guess sleeping with my husband is taking a toll on you, huh? You and I both know that you wouldn't tell Fitz about this. Because if **

you do, he would asked me for a divorce and his chance for re-election would be ruined. Yes, Olivia. I know you were the one who asked him to run again. So, let's not play this game.

**Mellie got up the bench and gave Olivia the most obvious fake smile but Olivia continued:**

**Olivia: **No, Mellie. Maybe I'll tell Fitz instead how you are conspiring against him with the party leaders to get him out of office in order to salvage your political career.I have all the proofs, Mellie. So, you can either decide to ignore it and go with your plan to destroy Fitz as much as we will destroy you or you can deal with me. The choice is yours.

**Mellie:** Fine, Olivia. What are you proposing?

**Olivia:** You drop your plan and follow the one both you and Fitz agreed on originally and maybe I will help you get your senate seat afterward

**Mellie: **Why are you forcing him to stay with me when you know he wants to be with you? Fitz has proven to me that he doesn't love me at all.

** Olivia ignored her comment and continued: **

**Olivia: **You have proven the same to him so let's not get forgetful, Mellie**. **You guys have made it this far, I'm sure you can continue for a few more years.

**Mellie left as Olivia picked up a phone call from Harrison about a new case.**

**At 8 pm, Fitz arrived at Olivia's place. As soon as she opened the door, he lifted her and gave her a passionate kiss. Olivia loved it and she was clueless about what he went through since he looked so happy.**

**Fitz:** Hi

**Olivia:** Hi

**Fitz :** I'm going to cook dinner for you tonight, Livvie.

**Olivia:** So, you are the reason my fridge is filled with groceries?

**Fitz:** Maybe **(as he removed his shirt and headed toward the kitchen.)**Are you gonna help me?

**Olivia:** You are on your own with this.

**Fitz:** Come on, Liv. I will teach you

**Olivia**: So, you are good at cooking, huh?

**Fitz: **Yes, Livvie. All navy men are good cooks.

**Olivia:** Is that right?

**Fitz:** Yes, we had to take turns at doing everything on the ship and cooking was obviously one of them.

**They spent a couple hours flirting, kissing, talking about the kids visit for the week end while making chicken parmesan. Olivia enjoyed spending time with him. He took great pride in his cooking and serving her was like painting a masterpiece. He carefully arranged her a beautiful plate with the chicken on the center of the plate and greens all around….**

**Olivia:** Wow, Fitz. I'm impressed. It's delicious **(as she cleared her plate)**

**Fitz:** That's one of my superpowers reserved just for you, Livvie. You need to eat more homemade meals.

**Olivia smiled and grabbed his hands from the kitchen sink where he was cleaning out the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. She gave him the look and he understood instantly. He followed her to the bedroom where she quickly undressed him and herself. They jumped in the bed like kids. Olivia sat on top of him as they looked into each other's eyes for minutes before she started licking his neck, ears, and arms as she made her way through his part. There she leaked the whole area before placing it in her mouth as he gasped and groaned. Fitz loved this moment. Making love with Olivia is always so special to him. She always made him feel a way that no other woman ever made him feel. After minutes of pleasure, they changed position as he used his superpower on her to transport her soul into a different planet. Then he stopped and murmur into her left ear:**

**Fitz: **Bend over, babe

**Olivia smiled and bent down on the bed. She held on to the pillows against the head board as Fitz plunged inside of her. She wanted to scream but she held it. Fitz was moving inside of her while caressing her back and breasts in repetitive motions. They were enjoying it. He then turned her on the back so she can have more pleasure. He licked her breasts passionately one after the other as he continued to move inside of her. They were both on another hemisphere and wanted to stay there for while. So, they made love to each other for hours in the bedroom and in the bathroom which Fitz really loved. Both were completely satisfied as they slept in each other's arms.**

** Things are getting more intense as we move forward. So, Liv and Fitz are fixing things in their own way but acting as a team. Will all secrets be revealed or will each keep some totally to themselves. Mellie is still Mellie. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, follows, story alert, and story favs. They're my lifeline as I'm having a blast writing this story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise

**Olivia and Fitz were still locked to each other in bed when his cell phone rang at 4 A.M. They both woke up at the sound and Cyrus explained to the president that he had to return to the white house due to a crisis that just emerged in the Middle East and they needed to act on it right away. He turned around, looked at Olivia and she understood right away.**

**Olivia:** Go, we'll talk later.

**Fitz: **I love you **(He kissed her goodbye and left)**

**At the WH, Fitz was seating in the situation room encircled by military intelligence and Cyrus. The last thing they needed 3 months before the election was the assassination of two U.S. consulates inside the American embassies. He was outraged:**

**Fitz:** How can we not see this coming? Where was the embassies' security

**General Pierce:** Mr. President, based on preliminary data from the satellite, both locations were ambushed by over 2000 armed individuals and there was nothing the few guards there could have done.

**Fitz:** What do we know besides that? Do we know anything about the motives?

**General Pierce:** Not at this time, Sir.

**Fitz:** It can't be a coincidence that two of our embassies were attacked the same day. Find out now. Cyrus, have the immediate families been contacted? I want them to hear it first from us instead of the media. So, make sure no concrete identity is leaked to the media and we need to get ready for a press conference first thing in the morning but I'd like more Intel before that time.

**Fitz walked back to the oval and sat at his desk talking to staff about different strategies for that Sunday. A day he really wanted to spend with Olivia. He thought of calling her but he knew she was probably sleeping. They had fell asleep kind of late after making love for hours. He hated the fact that he had to leave but they both knew he didn't have a choice. The country needed him and he's the president**. **He didn't even try telling her to come with him since he knew she would say no.**

**Cyrus:** Mr. President.

**Fitz:** We need to take this opportunity to send a message to the countries in the Middle East. We can't be that naïve to think that they are not working together against us.

**Fitz:** We'll talk to our allies and make some plans.

**Cyrus:** I'll get on it right now, Sir.

**The morning started with the press conference and Fitz meeting with Cyrus concerning pointers that Olivia gave them for the election. By noon, he finally broke free and called Olivia but she didn't answer. He figured she was busy even though she had mentioned that she had no work plans. The attack at the embassies was all over news channels and for some reason he kept flipping through them while eating a sandwich in the oval. Cyrus walked in and briefed him about the next meeting and the update on the attack and left.**

**Meanwhile, Olivia heard a knock at the door. One of the agents told her that Senator Edison Davis now democratic presidential candidate was there to see her. She changed her clothes and asked them to let him in. He also had security with him but they stood outside the door waiting as he started a conversation with Olivia.**

**Olivia: **What are you doing here?

**Edison:** Hello to you too, Olivia. I'm here to ask for a favor.

**Olivia: **What kind of favor, Edison. You shouldn't be here.

**Edison: **I know I didn't leave here in good terms last time I was here but I need your expertise. I'm slipping on the polls and I know you are the best at this so I'm here asking for your help. Not pro borno, I will pay for this very well. So, can you help me?

**Olivia: **No, I can't help you

**Edison: **Why not, I thought you had broken ties with the WH. Has that changed?

**Olivia: **Yes, I have but I can't help you. I worked on the Grant's campaign 4 years ago and it wouldn't look good if I help you now while he's still running for president. Besides, they consult me from time to time.

**Edison: **Well,** the** campaign hasn't made it public that you are working with them.

**Olivia: **That's because I'm not.

**Edison:** You know I dreamt of the day I would be president and you would be by my side as my first lady. I know you don't want me and my wife, Linda, she's amazing and beautiful but I regret not having you in my life, Liv. I really do and I'd like to keep the other part of that dream alive and you know what I'm going to win this election whether you help me or not.

**Olivia:** Great, good luck, Edison. **She opened the door and he left.**

**Olivia called Fitz and talked about how his day was going and how he needed to prepare for the debate against Senator Edison in 5 days. He mentioned to her how he was swamped for the next 6 days and that he would send Tom to bring her to the WH when she was free. Olivia felt like he had enough in his plate and didn't mention Edison's visit. They said goodbye as Cyrus escorted Fitz to the situation room to get new developments.**

**Around 7 PM, Fitz was starting to feel really tired after working all day. He called it a day and went to the residence to eat dinner. Mellie joined him in an effort to pump information out of him but he kept silence. She explained to him how well her meeting went with Olivia and that she would concentrate on working on the issue she originally picked: "Help for veterans coming back from war"**.

**Later, he laid on the sofa reading but he couldn't concentrate so he started flipping through some channels when he stopped at one particular breaking news story. The title was "Old flames rekindle as Democratic presidential candidate: Senator Edison David visits ex-fiancée Olivia Pope." According to the news segment, the two met in her apartment for about 1 hour. Fitz was upset mostly for the fact she didn't tell him about the meeting. So, he called Olivia. **

**Fitz:** Hi.

**Olivia:** Hi. Are you finally resting?

**Fitz:** Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with Edison today?

**Olivia assumed he saw the news segment since she was just watching it too**

**Olivia: **He just came in and I thought you were too busy with the Middle East situation to bother you with this.

**Fitz: **You thought wrong, you should have told me. Jesus, Liv. The man is running against me. How can you meet with him without thinking that they will make a story out of it.

**Olivia**: I made a mistake, Fitz but I'm already on it. I'll fix it.

**Fitz:** How about 'not do things to me that you have to fix later'

**Olivia: **Fitz, I think you are overreacting. Edison just wanted me to help him with the campaign because, as you can imagine, he wants to win. I turned him down and that was the end of the conversation.

**Fitz:** Damn it, Liv. I'm dealing with all these issues. I don't need this on top of it.

**Olivia remained silent**

**Fitz:** Good night, Olivia.

**Olivia was surprised. She knew how jealous he could be but he totally overreacted to the situation. She didn't know how the democrats were planning on using her past relationship with Edison to their advantage. **

**Cyrus went by the presidential residence after seeing the news and decided to act on it right away to minimize the damage. He then went to Olivia's to chat. **

**Olivia:** Hey, Cy. What's going on?

**Cyrus: **I have come to see how you were doing considering it seemed like you lost your mind

**Olivia: **Here we go. **(As she took a sip from her wine)**

**Cyrus:** why would you meet with Edison here knowing that you are part of Fitz' campaign?

**Olivia:** First of all, I'm sorry. He just walked in and second I'm merely a consultant on this campaign.

**Cyrus:** Are you serious, Liv. May I remind you that you are sleeping with the leader of the free world who happens to be running for re-election because you convinced him to do so and you used to be engaged to the guy running against him. If that's not a conflict of interest, I don't know what is?

**Olivia:** Cyrus, you are being dramatic.

**Cyrus:** I am being dramatic. You mean to tell me you didn't think this through before letting him in here.

**Olivia:** Are you suggesting that something happened?

**Cyrus:** You from all people should know appearance is everything.

**Olivia**: I'm working on it, I will fix it.

**Cyrus: **You better. And make sure you fix your boyfriend too while you are at it because he's not looking so well.

**Olivia:** He will be fine. He's just upset.

**Cyrus:** You've been with him all these years and you act like you don't know how possessive he is of you.

**Olivia:** Ok, Cy. Let's call it a night.

**Cyrus:** No, Olivia. I'm not done. You took this man who happens to be my best friend and made him fall in love with you. He's gone over you, Olivia, completely. He has a country to run and very important decisions to make. You can't keep playing with his emotions like that, you just can't break him and leave me to stop the bullets and perform damage control. That's not my job.

**By the time Olivia said "I'm sorry", Cyrus was out the door. She thought about what Cyrus said and called Fitz but he didn't pick up. He was on the other phone with Karen's school. She had a breakdown at school and they wanted to report the incident right away. He asked for Mellie and they both spoke to Karen to get her view on the incident. They said I love you to her and Mellie returned to her room. He looked at the special phone and realized that Liv had called but he didn't want to call and say something he was going to regret so, he just slept.**

**The next day, Olivia went to her office. She met with the Gladiators on a new case. The governor has been involved with a young rich woman who just turned up dead at the governor's mansion.**

**She tried numerous times to contact Fitz but he was in the situation room all day. She wanted to apologize one more time while she was trying to fix things. She called Cyrus with no luck since he was also in the same meeting so she decided to head to the WH to see Fitz.**

**She entered her SUV with her 2 guards and the driver headed to the WH. Right before entering Dupont Circle, a blue van smashed into the car. The driver died instantly. Olivia tried to dial 911 as she lost consciousness. Two masked men approached the vehicle killed both agents and took her into the van. Once there, they blindfolded her and drove off.**

Hello, guys. Hope you like this chapter. Things are getting more intense as we move forward. Fitz and Liv had their first fight in a long time and now she's kidnapped. Wow, all this pressure on the president. We'll see how he deals with all this stress in the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, follows, story alert, and story favs. They're my lifeline as I'm having a blast writing this story.


	13. FitzPart1

Chapter 12: Fitz_Part1

**Fitz entered the oval and sat at the resolute desk thinking about everything that's been going on. When Tom entered the room and just stood silently in front of his desk trying to tell him what happened, his first thought was Mellie and Karen. He sent Mellie and some agents to bring Karen home because he felt that he needed to spend time with her and the situation in the middle East and campaign schedules did not make it possible for him to go see her.**

**Fitz:** What is it Tom? Is everything ok?

**Tom: **It's Olivia, Sir. She was on her way here when her vehicle got ambushed. Her security details were shot and she's missing.

**Fitz, who stood up to get the news from Tom, fell in the chair. He was scared and didn't know what to think. The thought of him losing Olivia made him weak in the knees instantly. He couldn't even imagine his life without her.**

**Fitz:** Who is on this, Tom? Have you checked the hospitals to see if she was brought there?

**Tom: **Yes, Sir. No sign of her there. We are on it, Sir. And the police are also on it.

** Once Tom leaves the office, Fitz tried to reach Olivia with no success. He then picked up the office phone and requested a secure line. He called OPA to ask for Huck. He knew how close Olivia was with Huck so he wanted to find out if he knew about what happened?**

**Quinn picked up and passed the phone to Huck**

** Fitz: **Hello, Huck. Do you know where Olivia is? I know she's been in an accident?

**Huck: **Mr. President, I just got done with the street footage. Olivia has been kidnapped by masked men and we are working on finding out who took her. I can't trace her since her watch was left at scene.

**Fitz: **Write down my personal number and call me when you get something. Should you need any help from us, please call right away.

**Huck: **Yes Mr. President

**Tom entered the oval and updated Fitz on the new findings.**

**Tom: **We found the van that she was thrown in abandoned on the side of the road. We couldn't find any clues that would indicate where they took her. We back tracked the satellite but it seemed like they changed vehicles while in the underpass.

**Fitz:** Keep working on it, Tom. We need to find her.

**As soon as Tom left, Lauren opened the door to let Karen in. She jumped to his chest and kissed him.**

**Karen: **I missed you so much, daddy.

**Fitz: **I missed you too, pumpkin. How are you doing? You scared me last night.

**Karen:** I'm fine, dad** (looking down as if she was embarrassed)**

**Fitz: **Don't worry about it, honey. Whatever it is, we'll fix it, ok.

**Karen: **ok, daddy. It's almost dinner time, are you coming to eat dinner with us?

**Fitz:** I will do my best, sweetie. I still have lots to do here.

**The reality is he didn't want to eat anything. All day, he's been focused on the strategic meetings for the issue in the Middle East and Olivia. The last time he ate anything was at breakfast but he was excited to spend time with his little girl, he thought.**

**As Karen left the office, Fitz felt the phone vibrating in his pocket. He got really excited since only Olivia knew this number. He hurried and picked it up.**

**Fitz:** OMG, Livvie. Are you alright?

**Kidnapper/Terrorist:** Bravo, Mr. President but Livvie can't come to the phone right now.

**Fitz:** Who are you and what do you want with Olivia?

**Kidnapper/Terrorist:** How nice of you Mr. President to give your girlfriend an untraceable phone.

**Fitz:** What do you want?

**Kidnapper/Terrorist:** Just so you know Mr. President. My terms are not negotiable. If you want to see your Livvie **alive** I suggest you comply with my request. I know that your country shares military intelligence with England and Russia. I need the locations of all the hidden English and Russian bases in Yemen.

**Fitz:** How do I know that Olivia is still alive?

******Kidnapper/Terroris**t: She's alive. A little beat up because she wouldn't cooperate but she will live.

**Fitz: **I need to speak to Olivia.

******Kidnapper/Terrorist**: You are in no position to order me around, Mr. President.

**Fitz:** Our conversation is over unless I have proof that Olivia is still alive.

** They placed the phone by her face and Olivia managed to say one word: Fitz before the original terrifying voice resonated through his ears again. Fitz was terrified. He started thinking of his capture back in the navy and the torture he went through. It killed him to even think about Olivia being at the mercy of this maniac and him not knowing where to find her.**

**Fitz: **ok, let's talk

**Kidnapper/Terrorist: **Mr. President there is no talking needed. You have 2 hours to give me that information.

**Fitz: **Where would we meet for the exchange?

**Kidnapper/Terrorist**: What exchange? I will call you 15 minutes before with details on how to get me the info.

**Fitz: **I'm not giving you anything until Olivia is safe. It's going to be an exchange. You get what you need and I get Olivia. Otherwise, no deal.

**Kidnapper/Terrorist:** here is how it's going to go: you get me what I need and I text you the location for your whore.

**Fitz:** how do I know you are not going to kill her?

******Kidnapper/Terrorist**: You don't.

**Fitz:** I'm sorry but no deal. I want an exchange and nothing less.

**There was silence on both sides for about 30 seconds and he continued **

**Kidnapper/Terrorist:** Ok, you send one man and we exchange. If I see anyone else, she's dead.

**Fitz hanged up the phone and immediately called Cyrus and Tom into the oval to inform them of the new developments. He asked Tom to take him to OPA and called Jake to meet him at OPA. He remembered Karen so he called her and kindly asked for a rain check. **

**At OPA everyone was on edge trying to find out where Olivia was. They knew she was in danger and it frustrated them not being able to track her down. She was their gladiator and she needed them.**

** Fitz, Cyrus, Tom walked into the office and Fitz immediately explained everything to them and asked Huck if there was any way at all to track Olivia. They wanted a much longer window than 15 minutes. He then strategized with Huck on how they would code the info and insert a self destructive virus through it to avoid any use of the intelligence. He knew he had to retrieve the info himself since it was top secret but he wanted Huck to figure out a way to remove any trace of him being in the system. In order words, they needed to make it look like someone hacked into the system. As they sat and decided on a plan B to avoid any further investigation since the police was also looking for Olivia as Jake walked in.**

**Fitz:** Hi, Jake

**Jake:** Mr. President

**Fitz:** Jake, we don't have a lot of time. Olivia has been kidnapped. I need you to put a team together to perform a rescue mission and you have 1 hour. You will be the only one with the details of the mission and the identity of the Olivia should be known to you only. We will be operating from the WH but only the people in this room are aware of the situation.

**Jake:** Do we have a location?

**Fitz:** Not yet, it won't be known for another hour and we will only have a 10 minute window so go get ready. Make sure your team knows they will be highly compensated for this mission.

**Jake: **Mr. President, we're going to need an F-117 Nighthawk for this

**Fitz: **I know, I will have the clearance for you**. **Make sure someone from your team knows how to disassemble bombs well. I do not trust these maniacs.

**Jake: **Yes, Sir.

**Fitz: **And Jake. I don't have to tell you how delicate and important this mission is. Olivia is the priority in this mission. We don't make any move that could jeopardize her safety. Am I clear?

**Jake: **Yes, Mr. President.

**Fitz:** As they requested, one of your men will carry the info in and get Olivia. The drive is set to self destroy in about 10 minutes after any download. That's all the time you will have to get Olivia before they found out that he Intel is compromised.

**Huck:** I'm going to bring in the info and get Olivia.

**Fitz:** I will need you to control the satellite so we can have a live feed, Huck.

**Huck:** I will set up everything for you and Quinn can help while I'm gone but I'm going to get Olivia.

**Jake immediately left to assemble a team of rescue mission experts.**

**Cyrus felt like he was having a heart attack. As amazed as he was watching Fitz in combat mode, he had to be the voice of reason in this whole scenario.**

**Cyrus:** Mr. President, can I have a word?

**Fitz: **ok, go ahead, Cy

**Cyrus: **Are you really considering giving them the real information, Sir?

**Fitz:** These guys are serious, Cy. I can't risk giving them the wrong info and have Olivia killed.

**Cyrus:** Mr. President, with all due respect. If the information gets out that we gave intel on another nation's security and they get attacked, that's considered an act of war which could cost thousands of American lives. Not counting that if anyone found out you were the one who released the info, you would be impeached and sentenced for life in prison for treason. Are you sure, that's the choice you want to make.

**For a moment the whole room went silent. Every gladiator eye was looking at Fitz and Cyrus was standing right in his personal space. Fitz thought for a moment and said:**

**Fitz:** Yes, Cyrus. That's a risk I'm willing to take.

**Cyrus:** Are you sure Mr. President. I think Liv would disagree with you if she was here

**Fitz:** If Liv was here, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Would we?

**Fitz:** I am not losing Olivia, Cyrus. And there aren't any consequences or anything you say that would change my mind.

Are we all done here? We need to go to the WH. Grab everything you guys need.

**Fitz:** Tom, make sure we have clearances for everyone here going to the WH with us.

**Once in the white house, they head to the situation room where Huck, Quinn, and a trusted WH technician worked their magic on the satellite systems waiting for the last call while Harrison and Abby sat next to the president. One a regular day, he would have the best experts at his disposal but today, he had to keep everything secret and use all his power to get the resources he needed to bring Olivia home safely. Everyone was nervous because no one knew what might happen next. They still had no idea about the location and the 15 minutes time frame would be all they have to save her. As Huck got ready to leave, the president asked him to come up with a backup plan in case the information got transmitted before the virus kicked in. They decided that once the operation was over, Huck would hack into the system. This action would be regarded as a security breach and the government would have no choice but to notify all the countries involved about the security breach. At least they can make arrangements in case the terrorists decided to attack those unknown bases.**

**Hello, guys. Hope you like this chapter. Olivia's team is working with the president to bring her back home and Fitz is acting like a commander in chief in love. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows, story alert, and story favs. They're my lifeline as I'm having a blast writing this story.**


	14. FitzPart 2

Chapter 14: **Fitz_Part2**

**Fitz, Cyrus, and the gladiators sat in the situation room just waiting on Olivia's kidnapper to call with the location for the transfer. He thought about Olivia and how much trauma she must be going through. She's not built for this, he thought. She cares so much about helping others and now she was at the mercy of those maniacs fighting for her life. If only he was able to convince her that divorcing Mellie and marrying her was the way to go. But she convinced him that winning the election fair and square with Mellie by his sides was the right way to go. As much as he wanted to win the election, he loved Olivia more and now he was blaming himself for her kidnapping. He knew he could take lots of things: being tortured for days in war zones, staying with Mellie for political appearances, murdering Verna, and finding out about Defiance, but the thought of losing his Livvie scared him more than anything in the world.**

**His phone ringing woke him from his deep thoughts and as he got ready to pick up the phone, Quinn and the WH tech tried to use the satellite to trace the waves based on their own location.**

**Fitz:** I have the intel for you so where do I get Olivia?

**Kidnapper/Terrorist: **Relax Mr. President. In five minutes I will text you the coordinate as I'm sure you are using satellites to know where I am.

**Fitz:** I need confirmation that Olivia is still alive before I send my guy.

**Kidnapper/Terrorist: **No more conversation between you and your girlfriend, Mr. President. I'll send you proof.

**All Fitz could hear was the sound of a hanging phone. He turned to Quinn and the WH tech to ask if they got a location but they didn't. The time was too short but they did have a perimeter. He immediately called Jake to update him on the situation. Sure enough, five minutes later he received a picture message. He looked at it and just froze. Everyone came around him to see the message since he couldn't get any word out. Cyrus called Jake instantly to give him the location as they all stared at Olivia's picture. She looked so petite lying on a floor with blood all around her face. The kidnapper sarcastically titled the picture "don't worry, she's still breathing".**

**After giving final commands to Jake and Huck, Fitz glued himself in front of the screen waiting for actual images of the rescue mission. Everyone could see how saddened he was but nobody dared say anything to him. **

**Huck and four of the rescue men rode together while Jake flew the F-117. 2 minutes before the final destination, the four men spread through the woods to continue their travel by foot.**

**At the exchange, two men carried Olivia to the entrance door as Huck made his way to meet them. He handed them the drive and carried Olivia on his shoulder toward the car. He felt something weird pressing against his shoulders but he kept on walking since he knew their time was limited. As soon as he got to the car, he laid Olivia down and found a bomb attached to her chest. She was barely alive so he immediately signaled the bomb specialist to make his way to them. **

**Fitz and everyone in the situation room observed the rescue. They were so happy when Huck told them Olivia was still alive but unconscious. But they shortly got terrified once they saw the bomb in her chest. According to the specialist (RJ), the bomb seemed remote controlled and if they were to explode the safe house with all the terrorists inside like Fitz ordered them, the bomb might go off.**

**Jake: **Mr. President now is the time to act, Sir.

**Fitz:** Not yet, Jake. Olivia needs to be safe first.

**Fitz:** RJ, how long do we have. We need that bomb deactivated now

**RJ:** 30 more seconds, Sir.

**Cyrus: **Mr. President. That's too long, Sir. By this time they would have either transferred the intel electronically or realize that there is a worm attached.

**Fitz: Damn it, Cyrus, I said No. Not until Olivia is safe.**

**RJ: **I'm jamming the signal, Sir in case they try to detonate but I need another 30 seconds to crack the code.

**Fitz: **Do it, RJ.

**1 minute later, RJ deactivated the bomb.**

**RJ: **All done, Sir

**Fitz: **You are up, Jake. Great job, RJ.

**They all watched as the place get raided and then exploded into flames after the team recovered the drive given to the terrorists.**

**Huck:** We have to take Olivia straight to the hospital. We can't execute part B of the plan, Mr. President.

**Fitz:** Take her to the hospital. Cyrus, work on the cover up story, will you? I'm going to see Liv.

**Cyrus for once did not say a word. He knew Fitz wouldn't listen to him anyway. **

**Cyrus:** I will go with you, sir. I can work on the story there.

**They all head to the hospital where Liv was taken. As usual, Cyrus had to work his magic to diffuse any suspicion of the president being at the hospital to visit Olivia. **

**Fitz went in first and the dr. explained to him that Olivia had lost lots of blood due to an internal bleeding and 2 broken ribs. She should regain consciousness in the next few hours. Fitz thanked him for his hard work taking care of Olivia and sat on the chair next to her, holding her left hand. **

**A few seconds later, Harrison, Abby, and Quinn came in. They watched her unconscious and they felt grateful that their gladiator was back. She might not be up and running but she was alive and they had the president to thank for that. Harrison let go of Olivia's hand turned to the other side and gave a firm handshake to Fitz and said:**

**Harrison: **Thank you, Mr. President**.**

**Abby and Quinn did the same gesture as they left Olivia's room.**

**Fitz sat there just staring at Olivia for any movement. He felt anxious but nothing compared to 1 hour earlier when his heart almost moved out of his chest during the rescue. He told her stories including how he really felt when they first met. Even though she was unconscious he knew somehow that she was listening to him.**

**Cyrus came in, looked at Olivia, and turned to Fitz:**

**Cyrus:** Mr. President. I'm going to say this as a COS but also as a friend. You look very exhausted. I think you should go back to the WH and get some rest seeing we have a busy day ahead of us plus you still need to prepare for the presidential debate which is in 2 days. When Liv wakes up, I will make sure that you are the first to know. Then you can come back to visit her with Mellie by your side and make it a public thing.

**Fitz thought for a second and said:**

**Fitz: **Ok, CY. I'll leave around 5am but i doubt I'll come back here with Mellie. And I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to jump on you like that in front of the others.

**Cyrus:** I understand, Sir.

**Huck walked in around 2 am. He spoke to the president about a few things, stared at Olivia for a few minutes and left.**

**An hour later, Olivia moved her hands, turned her face and saw Fitz seating next to her. When he saw her conscious he had the biggest smile in his face. He stood up and kissed her before calling the Dr. The hospital staff came in and took her vitals making sure she was stable.**

**Fitz:** Hi

**Olivia:** Hi

**Fitz:** Thank God, you're awake, Livvie. You scared me.

**She tried to say something but she couldn't find the words. So, Fitz told her to stay quiet and kissed her forehead. The gladiators and Cyrus came back in to see Olivia and she felt really happy and safe. The whole time she was suffering, she kept thinking of Fitz, her gladiators, and her friend Cyrus.**

**A couple hours later, Olivia was feeling better. Her language was clearer and she started asking them what happened but everyone kept saying later.**

**Cyrus took advantage of Fitz trip to the bathroom to talk to Olivia. **

**Cyrus: **Hey, Liv. How are you feeling?

**Olivia:** Weak and dozy from all the pain medication.

**Cyrus:** Could you please tell Fitz it's ok for him to leave. We have a big day ahead of us and you know he has the debate in 2 days which he still has to prepare for.

**Olivia: **Ok, Cy.

**When Fitz came back in Cyrus was already gone. Olivia held his hands as support to sit down but she couldn't she felt terrible pain on her left side her she broke her ribs. He quickly placed some pillows behind her for support. She pulled him slowly toward her and hugged him.**

**Olivia:** I missed you so much, Fitz. The only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I knew I couldn't die without seeing you again. I love you, babe.

**Fitz:** I love you too, Livvie. Thanks for coming back to me. I couldn't live without you.

**After a moment of silence, she asked him when he was leaving. He told her he was leaving in a few minutes but he would stay with her if she wanted him to do so. She told him to go and they agreed he would be back later on to come see her. He kissed her softly and left.**

**Hello, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Vacation got in the way. Hope you like this chapter. Olivia was rescued and Fitz is excited. Next chapter will be exciting so tune in. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, follows, story alert, and story favs. They're my lifeline as I'm having a blast writing this story.**


	15. Olivia and Fitz

Chapter 15: Olivia and Fitz

**Fitz is seating in the oval being briefed on the current issues. He felt happier now that Liv was safe and being guarded by the secret service at the hospital. He thought having lunch with Karen was a great idea since he wanted to spend some time alone with her before leaving for the debate in Texas. Cyrus had been reminding him all day to meet with the group to practice the debate points but he needed to catch up on other important things after spending half of the day before on getting Olivia back. At lunch time, he walked to the residence to have lunch with Karen. After lunch, he asked her to take a walk with him by the gardens in an attempt to avoid Mellie.**

**Fitz:** Sweetie, I know you explained things to me the other night when you first arrived but we haven't really had time to talk since. How are you doing?

**Karen: **I'm fine, Dad.

**Fitz:** Are you missing home?

**Karen:** Yes and no. I miss spending time with you and you haven't really been there the last few times I came home. Anyway that's not it.

**Fitz:** Tell me pumpkin?

**Karen:** It's a long story, dad.

**Fitz:** I have time

**Karen:** There are these kids at school who are teasing me about you and mom. They keep saying cruel things after Mom went on tv about your affair.

**Fitz hugged her and tried to find the right words of comfort. **

**Karen:** I was really shocked because you and mom never told me anything as far as this. I spoke to the principal numerous time but they continue.

Fitz took a seat on a bench in the garden and placed Karen next to him with his left arm wrapped around her.

**Fitz:** Unfortunately honey, kids can be cruel about other people's issues. You need to use your inner peace and not let it bother you.

**Karen:** Was mom right, are you having an affair, daddy?

**Fitz:** after a short pause, yes, honey. I am

**Karen bursts into tears as she rested her head on Fitz shoulders**

**Karen:** Why don't you and mom just separate or divorced, Dad. You can't be with 2 people at the same time, can you?

**Fitz:** It's complicated, honey but I'm working on it.

**Karen:** Do you love this other person?

**Fitz:** Yes, honey. I love her very much

**Karen:** What's going to happen to me and Gerry now?

**Fitz:** You guys will be great. Your mother and I will never stop loving you. We'll sit down as a family after the election and discuss everything.

**Karen:** After the divorce, can we come live with you, Dad.

**Fitz:** Of course, honey. I can't wait for that time. I love you.

**Karen:** I love you too, Daddy.

**Fitz:** Keep this between the two of us for now, sweetie. I will tell Gerry myself when the timing is right.

**Karen:** ok, Daddy.

**Fitz knew one battle was won but in reality his biggest battle will be with Gerry since he's always been so protective of his mother. Karen and he have always shared a special love and understanding so he was glad but not surprised that she understood him. **

**Around 6PM, he called Cyrus in the oval and told him he was going to see Olivia. **

**Cyrus: **Mr. President, I really think you should take Mellie with you and make it a public thing. We are in the middle of a campaign for re-election, we can't afford those slips ups.

**Fitz: **Why is it that you are more concerned than me about this re-election? The woman I Love is in the hospital and you mean to tell me not to focus on that? What kind of friend are you, Cy?

**Cyrus: **Sir, I'm simply saying we need to play smart with this. The woman you love wants you to be re-elected also, the press knows you guys have been friends for a long time and her being kidnapped was not a secret. People will understand if you and the first lady felt the need to visit her in the hospital.

**Fitz: **I see. Ok, that will be all Cy.

**Cyrus: **By the way sir, can you find 1 hour in your schedule to go over the debate points at least once before tomorrow night's debate.

**Fitz: **I will let you know, Cy. Good night.

**Fitz called it a day and walked to the residence to ask Mellie to go see Olivia with him.**

**Fitz: ** I'm going to see Liv at the hospital in an hour and Cyrus thought it might be a great idea if you and I went together.

**Mellie:** Great idea for who? You really have some nerve asking me to visit your whore in the hospital with you?

**Fitz**: I'm going with or without you Mellie. I couldn't care less with you go and the person you are calling whore is the love of my life. She's my everything and just so you know she's the reason you are still in this WH. So, show a little political class and accompany me to the hospital. It wouldn't be the first time you close your eyes on us in the name of politics.

**Mellie and Fitz arrived at the hospital along with Karen. The press was gathered outside and he briefly expressed his sadness about the situation and went inside Olivia's room. Mellie gave Olivia the fakest smile and asked her how she was doing while Karen stood next to her dad who was standing next to Olivia's bed holding her hand. A few awkward minutes later, Mellie and Karen left the room and Fitz kissed Olivia.**

**Olivia: **wow, how did you get her to come here?

**Fitz: **You know how Mellie operates. How are you feeling, Livvie?

**Olivia: **I feel fine. How was your day?

**Fitz:** Very busy.

**Olivia:** Did you get a chance to prepare for the debates?

**Fitz:** No.

**Olivia: **Let's do it right now

**Fitz:** No, Livvie, now I just want to look at you and be thankful.

**Olivia:** Let's talk about it while you're here with me.

**They discussed the points and laughed at a few answers. She complimented him on the answers and he reminded her that he learned from the best. They suddenly looked into each other's eyes and went silent for a minute, he then moved closer and kissed her softly.**

**Olivia:** You have to go, Fitz

**Fitz:** I can stay longer. I'll send Mellie and Karen back with some agents.

**Olivia: **No, Fitz. The press saw you coming in with them, you need to leave with them. Otherwise coming here with them would be for nothing.

**Fitz:** I hate leaving you here alone.

**Olivia:** I am not alone. Quinn, Abby, Harrison and Huck are here plus SS. I will be fine.

**Fitz:** I will see you in a couple days. I love you.

**Olivia: **I love you too

**The next day Fitz flew to Texas for the presidential debate. Cyrus was nervous about it since the president never sat down to review the debate points. Olivia watched the debate while in the hospital and she smiled every time Fitz answered a question. Edison did a good job too. As she watched the debate she couldn't help thinking about how these two men have impacted her life. She's always admired Edison even after she rejected his proposal but with Fitz, it was something different. Their connection was magical from the start. A few minutes later, she felt lots of pain. After she was given medication, she fell asleep until her phone rang one hour later.**

**Fitz: **Hi

**Olivia: **Hi.

**Fitz:** Did I wake you?

**Olivia**: That's fine. Congratulations on the debate. You did great.

**Fitz: **Thank you, Livvie. It means so much more coming from you. How are you.

**Olivia**: I'm ok**.**

**Fitz: **I miss you

**Olivia: **I should be going home tomorrow depending on the final MRI.

**Fitz:** I will see you soon. I have a stop in New Orleans, then I'll be back. Good night, Livvie

**Olivia:** Good night.

**Sorry guys for the long long wait. Things got really crazy and I couldn't squeeze any time to write. Hope you like this chapter. Fitz and Olivia are happy to see each other again and Fitz campaign is going well. I have maybe 3-5 more chapters to complete this volume. I was happy to see that the Scandal writers had a few of the same ideas I had so I'm excited about what they have in store for season 3. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, follows, story alert, and story favs. I'm having a blast writing this story.**


End file.
